My Black Coffee Sajangnim
by Park JewelMinga
Summary: Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyukai kopi, maka ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang selalu berlagak percaya diri. tapi ditengah perkenalannya dengan Chanyeol, pria masa lalunya kembali mengusik hidupnya. -ChanBaek, Krisbaek, Other Couple Exo/Gs. Gs/uke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tittle: My Sajangnim

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other cast: Exo member

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, romance, hurt/comfort, dll.

Summar: "Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyukai kopi, ia tak akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang selalu berlagak percaya diri"

STORY BEGIN ...

Kemacetan di sepanjang jalan menuju Bandara Internasional Incheon membuat gadis yang duduk di balik kemudinya terus-terusan menggerutu karena kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba ia diminta bosnya - yang juga adalah sahabatmya - untuk menjemput rekan bisnis kedai kopi tempat ia bekerja yang baru buka kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya lalu mrnjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan menyaksikan barisan panjang mobil-mobil yang sudah mengular. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali menghempaskan pantatnya di atas jok mobil, kesal setengah mati.

Ia memasukkan persneling sedan matic yang dikendarainya dari P ke D1 setelah beberapa mobil didepannya mulai bergerak maju perlahan. Tapi baru 5 meter berjalan, gadis itu harus menginjak rem lagi dan mengembalikan persnelingnya kembali ke P.

"Sial!" rutuknya kesal sambil membanting tangannya ke roda setir yang terbungkus kulit asli. "Kenapa hari ini bisa semacet ini? Ada apa? Syuting?" Baru sedetik yang lalu ia mendengar berita di radio kalau ada syuting drama laga produksi salah satu stasiun televisi Korea yang berlokasi Jembatan Incheon dan oleh karena itu semua mobil harus dialihkan ke jalan Airport Exspress.

Belum reda masalahnya, ponsel merah jambu yang terletak di kursi penumpang di sampingnya mslah berbunyi nyaring dan terkesan tidak sabaran. Ia melihat nama 'Kim Jongdae' tertera di layar ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip.

"YA, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" seru sang penelpon di seberang sana tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Is berteriak begitu kencang di telepon sehingga membuat gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu harus menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti pada telinga.

"YA, KIM JONGDAE!" balas Baekhyun kesal. "Bisakah kau bicara sedikit lebih pelan? Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus pergi ke dokter THT karena ulahmu berteriak-tetiak di telepon." Kesalnya.

"Ck!" Jongdae berdecak pelan lalu terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?", tanya Barkhyun sambil mengganti persneling ke D1 dan tanpa di gas, sedan matic itu langsung menggelinding pelas di atas aspal.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau dimana sekarang? Rrkan bisnis kita sudah mendarat di Bandara Incheon. Dan katanya, ia tak bisa nenemukanmu," ucap Jongdae sambil memsukkan biji kopi arabika berkualitas ke mesin kopi otimatis.

"Kau tau? Sekarang aku masih terjebak macet dan mobilku tak bisa bergerak. Mungkin di Jembatan Incheon sedang ada syuting atau apalah jadi semua mobil harus dialihkan ke jalan Airport Exspress. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kau sabar saja," sahut Jongdae tak acuh sambil mengambil cangkir keramik warna broken white yang ada di rak stainless di belakangnya.

"Sabar bagaimana? Kalau sampai temanmu itu marah bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun harus menginginjak rem mendadak gara-gara mobil merah di depannya berhenti mendadak. "Sial!" rutuknya lagi.

"Sial? Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Jongdae sambil membuat krimer kental untuk membuat corak latte art di atas secangkir latte nikmat yang akan segera jadi.

"Mobil di depanku tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Padahal jalanan di depan sepertinya mulai bergerak lancar. Benar-benar deh!" kesalnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik, aku tutup teleponnya. Latte-ku juga sudah jadi. Dan kau juga tidak boleh menelpon sambil menyetir, oke? Sampai nanti." Tanpa menunggu lama Jongdae sudah memutuskan panggilannya sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar suara tut... tut... tut...

Kini Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Sangat lega, setelah mobil-mobil di depannya bergerak lancar. Prnderitaannya setelah terjebak macet nyaris 30 menit di jalan Airport Exspress hampir berakhir. Apanya yang Airport Exspress kalau macet parah seperti ini? Sungguh membuang-buang waktu saja !

Ternyata masalah belum selesai. Setelah tadi terjebak macet di jalan, sekarang di terminal kedatangan bandara gadis itu harus sedikit kelimpungan mencari sosok rekan bisnis kedai kopi milik Kim Jongdae. Katanya dia dari Amsterdam. Pasti sosok yang akan ditemuinya adalah pria bule denan rambut pirang, kulit yang putih pucat dan tubuh tinggi besar. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa bicara dalam bahasa Korea? Bahasa Inggris Baekhyun pun bisa di bilang pas-pasan.

.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya. Berkali-kali dia menepuk dahi dengan tangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya seperti ada yang menahan dan akhirnya terhenti di udara.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan melihat siapa sosok yang tiba-tiba berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu. Tidak kenal, main-main pegang sembarangan.

"Tidak baik memukul-mukul kepala seperti itu. Lama-lama kau bisa jadi bodoh betulan," ucap seorang pria sambil tersenyum angkuh ke arah Baekhyun yang tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun galak sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria yang tidak ia kenal itu. Tatapan Baekhyun berusaha menembus kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung pria itu. Rambut lurusnya yang berwarna cokelat madu menutupi keningnya sehingga terlihat sangat tampan. Tubuh atletisnya dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang agak ketat, hingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tegap dan seksi.

Hmmm... kalau dilihat-lihat, pria ini pantas mendapatkan poin 11/10. Perfect! Bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk Baekhyun. I namjaga neomu wanbyeoghae (pria ini sungguh sempurna), batin Baekhyun terus-terusan memuji sosok jelmaan dewa mitologi Yunani di depannya.

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun yang agak aneh, pria itu berdeham pelan lalu melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dengan satu tangan dan membuatnya terlihat semakin keren membuat mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar saking terpesona dengan sosok di hadapannya ini sekarang.

Pria itu menyipitkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga sedikit menunduk karena tubuh gadis di depannya jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Hmm... blus merah, rok lipit hitam, jaket putih, sneakers merah, handbag putih, rambut lurus panjang digerai, mata sipit bereyeliner, tubuh pendek..." Pria itu menyeret pandangannya dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki Baekhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menepuk tangannya sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget. "Semua ciri-cirinya cocok seperti kata Jongdae" katanya lagi.

Gadis bertubuh pendek itu menngernyitkan dahinya, agak risih dengan perlakuan pria di depannya. "Jadi, Anda adalah rekan bisnisnya Jongdae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya lalu memakai kacamatanya lagi. "Kenalkan, aku adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Jadi, pria yang namanya Park Chanyeol itu bukan sosok pria bule dengan rambut pirang, kulit putih pucat, tubuh tinggi besar dan tidak fasih berbahasa Korea seperti yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Sungguh, Chanyeol adalah tipikal pria Korea ubersexual atau juga disebuy orang yang suka menghabiskan uang dan waktu mereka demi penampilan.

Kali ini, Baekhyun meringis menyesali kebodohannya. Lagi. Sudah ada tiga kebodohan yang ia buat dalam kurun waktu 2 jam terakhir. Pertama, ia terlambat berangkat ke bandara dan akhirnya terjebak kemacetan gila. Kedua, ia lupa menanyakan ciri-ciri sosok yabg bernama Park Chanyeol pada Jongdae, jadi Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan saat mencari sosok Park Chanyeol di antara lautan manusia yang memadati Bandara Internasional Incheon. Untung saja, Chanyeol kelihatan jauh lebih tanggap darinya hanya dengan mengenali ciri-ciri Baekhyun. Dan yang ketiga, ia terlalu banyak menonton film, sampai-sampai ia berpikir kalau Park Chanyeol itu adalah pria berdarah Eropa.

"Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuyarkan segala lamunan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Sahut Baekhyun salah tingkah. Yang keempat, ia begitu bodoh karena tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Park Chanyeol tadi.

Pria di depannya itu mendengus kesal sambil menarik lengan kopernya ke atas. "Aku bertanya padamu, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang, Byun?"

Seulas senyum hambar terlukis di bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Ten... tentu saja. Jongdae sajang pasti sudah menunggu Anda," ucap Baekhyun seformal mungkin.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak mengambil alih kopernya. "Kau menjemputku di bandara bukan berarti kau juga harus menjadi porterku. Koper ini bisa aku bawa sendiri. Sekarang, tunjukkan saja di mana kau memarkirkan mobilmu," Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada angkuhnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

Pria ini! Sepertinya dia suka sekali membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah. Dan andaikan tubuh Baekhyun punya sistem rem cakram seperti yang ada di mobilnya, mungkin ia tidak perlu menabrak punggung Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak di depannya.

"Satu lagi!" Teas Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan berbicara formal padaku," ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk pada lengan kopernya. "Aah... rasanya kaku sekali," oceh Chanyeol sambil melenggang pergi sembari menyeret koper beroda empat di sisi badannya.

T B C

Annyeong.. perkenalkan aku author baru... setelah menjadi reader kurang lebih 2 tahun, baru kali ini mencoba publish cerita hehehe... oyaa, maaf yaa kalo typo... soalnya ngedit dari hape aja ...

Tolong di review yaa ceritanya ... see u

Salam

Octrat, 1 Mei 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle: My Black Coffee Sajangnim

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other cast: Exo member

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, drama, dll.

Warning: Typo's, GS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk mengaduk-aduk _bibimbap_-nya dengan sendok tanpa selera. Saat ia menyendok _bibimbap_ itu dan hendak memasukkannya ke mulut, ia membatalkan niatnya dan kembali mengaduk _bibimbap_ itu sampai isinya nyaris hancur seperti bubur.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun!" tegur Jongdae kesal melihat temannya itu tidak menghargai makanan yang ada di depannya. "Kenapa kau mengaduk makananmu seperti itu? Kau tau, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak bisa makan."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Jongdae lalu kepalanya tertunduk kembali mengaduk isinya dengan sendok, hingga daging sapi isinya hancur, bercampur dengan sayuran, nasi dan saus _gochujang._

Kesal, Jongdae menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik sendok dari tangan Baekhyun supaya gadis itu berhenti dari kegiatan bodohnya.

"Kembalikan sendokku," baekhyun merengek manja.

"Tidak sampai kau berjanji untuk menghabiskan _bibimbap_-mu," Tegas Jongdae sambil menunjuk mangkuk Baekhyun dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

Kepala Baekhyun menggangguk tanpa semangat, "Baiklah. Tapi kembalikan dulu sendokku!" dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar sendok dari tangan Jongdae dan langsung menyantap _bibimbap-_nya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi siang, kau sedikit berubah. Kau kehilangan sifat temperamentalmu dan menjadi gadis yang lunak seperti jeli," ucap Jongdae sambil menggoyangkan sloki beningnya yang terisi setengah oleh _soju._

"Temanmu itu mengerikan," ucap Baekhyun.

"Mengerikan?" Jongdae membeo.

"Dia selalu membuatku salah tingkah. Kau tau cara diamenatapku? Matanya begitu detail memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, hanya untuk memastikan cirri-ciriku yang kau berikan padanya. Ouh… benar-benar mengerikan!"

Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu orangnya. Jadi, kau jangan kaget."

"Darimana kau mengenal teman seperti dia?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol itu teman kuliahku dulu. Tapi dia tidak menamatkan kuliahnya di Seoul dan tahun ketiga ia langsung pergi ke Amsterdam karena kakak perempuannya yang tinggal di sana mengidap leukemia stadium lanjut. Jadi, dia berniat untuk menemani kakaknya sampai akhirnya _Noona _meninggal," ujar Jongdae, suaranya terdengar melankolis.

Batin Baekhyun sedikit tergerak, simpati setelah mendengar cerita Jongdae. Ternyata di balik sikap angkuhnya Chanyeol, pria itu juga mempunyai kisah yang cukup menyedihkan. Park Chanyeol harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

"Tapi, kau tenang saja," Jongdae tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat. "Chanyeol tidak akan lama di Seoul karena dia hanya ingin melihat kondisi kedai kopi kita saja…"

"Kedai kopimu. Bukan kita," ralat Baekhyun cepat.

Jongdae mendelik tajam lalu berdecak sebal. "kau juga bekerja di sana. Jadi, kedai kopi ini juga milikmu," ucap Jongdae cuek, lalu ia meneguk _soju _dalam sloki beningnya. "Baiklah, kulanjutkan lagi. Setelah dia merasa yakin dengan situasi kedai kopi kita, ia akan menanamkan modalnya secepat mungkin. Kemudian ia segera bertolak ke Amsterdam lagi," ujarnya.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak tahan jika terlalu dekat dengannya. Apalagi, setelah kau bilang aku yang bertugas yang mengantarkan dia kemana saja setiap hari. Kau tahu senyum miringnya yang sangat angkuh? Oh… sangat keterlaluan!" ucap Baekhyun gemas sambil menggenggam erat sendoknya.

Sebelah alis Jongdae terangkat. "Bukankah bagus? Dengan tugas barumu itu, kau bisa berjalan-jalan tanpa harus _ stand by _di kafe atau di balik layar computer sampai kau harus memakai kacamata berlensa tebal."

"Bagus apanya? Membuatku mati kutu, iya," oceh Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ia juga masih sendirian," celetuk Jongdae datar.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar, tidak paham dengan maksud Jongdae barusan. Benar-benar tidak paham. "apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga masih sendirian, bukan?"

Mulut Baekhyun semakin menganga lebar. Semakin tidak paham dengan maksud sahabatnya. "Apa hubungannya?"

Tiba-tiba, Jongdae mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya dan jari telunjuk kirinya menyusul tak lama setelah itu. Ia mendekatkan kedua jari telunjuknya sampai benar-benar menempel.

Otak Baekhyun yang saat itu sungguh sulit di ajak kompromi, bekerja begitu lambat. Ia berusaha mencoba mencerna maksud pria di depannya ini tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti.

"Berpacaran," ucap Jongdae perlahan-lahan, setengah mendesis.

"Apa katamu? Berpacaran?" pekik Baekhyun di tengah suasana kedai _bibimbap _yang cukup hening karena – tumben sekali – semua tamunya sibuk menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing. Bahu Baekhyun perlahan melorot lemas. Rasanya ia ingin sembunyi di bawawh meja kayu atau kalau bisa segera menghilang dari restoran itu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia yakin pasti ada semburat merah yang merona di pipinya karena malu. Dalam hati, ia pun meringis.

"Yang aku tahu, Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang baik dan setia. Ia tidak akan berlaku kasar pada wanita. Ia juga cukup sabar menghadapi gadis temperamental sepertimu. Bukankah cukup _gentle _untukmu?"

Baekhyun diam, tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terpaksa membenarkan fakta kalau Chanyeol memang sabar menghadapi sifat temperamentalnya.

Tapi, apa mungkin Baekhyun bisa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol kalau hanya hatinya sendiri juga tidak yakin tentang hal itu.

T B C

Hehehehe…. Update kilat hari ini…. Semoga suka yaa ceritanya ,,, maaf juga kalau masih kependekkan ceritanya …

Tetap di baca yaa dan review buat motivasinya saya juga, hehehe….

See u again :*

Salam

Octrat, 1 Mei 2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: My Black Coffee Sangjanim**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other cast: Exo member**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, drama, dll.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali , Baekhyun sudah di bangunkan oleh benda mungil berwarna merah jambu yang terletak di bawah bantalnya. Getaran ponsel yang cukup kencang ditambah dengan ringtone **_Exo-Xoxo_**, yang sangat nyaring benar-benar menggangguya. Tapi walaupun begitu, ponsel itu terus berbunyi membangunkan pemiliknya sebelum jam beker di atas nakas putih berdering.

**_Xoxo, xoxo, xoxo yeah…_**

**_Salmyeosi immatchun x neun kiss_**

**_Donggeurake aneun oneun hug_**

**_Hoksi boelsso algo isseulkka oh_**

**_…_**

Ponsel itu tetap tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan pemiliknya dari tidur nyenyak. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi.

Baekhyun meringis kesal melihat sebuah nama terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip tak sabar meminta diangkat.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapanya malas dengan suara parau khas setelah bangun tidur.

"Apa aku membangunkamu?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyiratkan rasa simpatinya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun berseru, '_benar kau mengganggu tidurku'._ Tapi mulutnya menahan suara hati itudan terpaksauntuk sedikit membual demi penanaman modal yang besar untuk Black Café. _bukankah citra mitra bisnis yang baik akan membuat rekan bisnis luluh?_ Dalam hati, Baekhyun tertawa iblis. Kalau dalam film-film kartun mungkin Baekhyun sudah digambarkan seorang gadis dengan sepasang tanduk merah di atas kepalanya dan sebelah tangannya memegang trisula emas.

"Byun? Kau masih di sana?" lagi-lagi suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya? Aku masih di sini. Ada apa menelponku pagi-pagi?" tembak Baekhyun langsung pada intinya. Ia tidak suka terlalu lama berkomunikasi lewat telepon yang hanya membuat kupingnya panas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Sedangkan kau saja belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," oceh Chanyeol. "Apa teleponku membangunkanmu, Byun?"

Hati Baekhyun terasa panas. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol yang memaksanya untuk berbicara lama di telepon. Ia menggigit bibir bawanya menahan gejolak amarah di hatinya yag sudah dibuat membara pagi-pagi.

"Iya! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" jawab Baekhyun galak. Masa bodoh dengan citra mitra bisnisyang baik. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Sekarang katakana, ada masalah apa kau menelponku pagi sekali?"

"Aku ingin sarapan," jawab Chanyeol polos. Ia menjepit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya di pakai untuk aktivitas lain, seperti melingkarkan jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kiri yang bannya terbuat dari kulit asli, mengambil botol parfum dan menyemprotkannya pada kemeja berwarna _baby blue _berkerah putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya yang serupa dengan Dewa Hermes dalam mitologi Yunani.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "kau bisa sarapan di apartemen elitmu itu. Aku yakin di sana ada restoran berkelas," sahutnya ketus.

"_Nee… nee… nee. _Aku ingin makan _odeng_," ucap Chanyeol.

"Hah? Odeng katamu? Mana ada yang menjual odeng pagi-pagi?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Sudah, jemput aku saja. Aku tau dimana kita bisa menemukan _odeng _pagi-pagi. Aku tunggu kauu dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang,"ucap Chanyeol sewenang-wenang dan tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

"_Yeoboseyo? _Hei, Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun kesal. Ia melihat layar ponselnya sekilas lalu menempelkanya lagi pada telinga. "YA! _Yeoboseyo_! Park Chanyeol!" serunya kesal, namun tetap saja ia tidak mendengar suara pria itu selain bunyi _tut… tut… tut…._

.

.

Octrat™

.

.

Sedan Baekhyun menepi di pelataran lobi Gangnam Sky City, salah satu gedung apartemen elit. Hanya orang –orang yang berdompet tebal yang bisa tinggal disana.

Mengingat hal barusan, Baekhyun mendesah pelan sambil mengingat keadaan apartemennya yang sederhana. Sudah hampir 3 tahun baekhyun menempati apartemennya itu dan ia merasa sangat nyaman. Dia tak merasa harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang demi menempati ruangan tipe studio dengan dapur dan kamar mandi yang besa.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat saat kaca jendela di sebelahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Ternyata Chanyeol. Dengan malas, ia menurunkan kaca jedelanya samapai habis.

"Masuklah," pinta Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kea rah kursi penumpang yang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang menyetir mobil mu pagi ini," tolak Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu ruang kemudi. Ia menggamit tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi roda setir dan setengah memaksa gadis itu untuk turun.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" protes Baekhyun yang bersikukuh untuk tetap berada di kursi kemudinya.

"Aku tidak biasa menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang perempuat karena aku akan merasa menjadi seorang lelaki yang tak bisa apa-apa. Jadi, kau duduk manis saja di kursi penumpang dan biarkan aku yang mengemudikan mobilmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun mengitari sedan hitamnya. Tak sabar, Chanyeol bergegas membuka pintu kabin penumpang dan seikit mendorong tubuh Baekhyun supaya cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan, memasang tampang sebal. Ia merasa dijajah oleh pria yang sekarang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju pasar kuliner di Insadong.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Chanyeol tanpa dosa sambil sesekali memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Aku sedang kesal," jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kesal? Kesal pada siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini benar-benar tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. _'apa pria ini tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang sedang kesal dengannya dan mana yang tidak kesaldengannya?'_ dalam hati Baekhyun, amarahnya sudah bergejolak hebat. Dan sama seperti gunung berapi, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan gunung itu akan meletus dan memuntahkan lahar panasnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik kalau sedang kesal seperti itu," celetuk Chanyeol sambil tetap focus pada kondisi lalu lintas di depannya.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Ia menatap Chanyeol serius dengan mata sipitnya yang bereyeliner itu. Bulu matanya yang lentik menaungi mata sipitnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap takk percaya.

Merasa di pandang tatapn yang intens, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat, gadis itu membuang pandangannya ke jendela kaca di sampingnya. lagi-lagi, Baekhyun salah tingkah membuahkan senyuman geli yang mengembang di bibir Chanyeol.

Sedan hitam itu terus melaju sampai ke sebeuah pujasera kecil yang berlokasi di ujung jalanan kecil di Insadong. Jalanan kecil itu begitu padat dengan para pejalan kaki dan pengendara sepeda motor yang lalu-lalang.

"Parkir di sana saja," tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah lapangan kecil yang nampak lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil menikmati sarapan.

"Hah? _Verboden to parkeren _(Dilarang parkir-Belanda)," sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tiang rambu-rambu dengan huruf '**P**' yang disilang.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol barusan. jelas-jelas ada rambu di larang parkir, tapi ia masih menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di sana. Pabo!

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan baik saat ia melihat ada sebuah mobil keluar dari slot parkirnya. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung memrakirkan mobilnya di slot parkir yang baru di tinggalkan oleh mobil bercat putih itu.

"Kau sudah lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak. Aku jarang sarapan. Kau saja yang sarapan,"jab Baekhyun ketus.

"Byun, kenapa kau begitu galak padaku?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Akhirnya pria ini sadar juga dengan sikap Baekhyun yang selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Sudah turun saja. Cepat cari odengmu, karena satu jam lagi aku harus berangkat kerja," pinta Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu menyeberang. Melenggang memasuki ke bangunan pujasera yang sedang ramai pengunjung.

.

Baekhyun takjub melihat selera makan Chanyeol yang begitu baik. Sudah beberapa tusuk odeng yang Chanyeol habiskan. Ia meminum kuah kaldu kepiting dari bibir mangkuk lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan saputangan tangan katun yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Berapa lama kau tidak pulang ke Seoul?" Baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaan untuk pria itu. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba penasaran dengan kehidupan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menerawang bebas. "Ehm… lima tahun? Enam tahun? Mungkin sekitar itu," jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian terlihat sangat bersemangat hendak menyantap _tteokbokki_ dengan saus pedas di depannya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menontonnya menyantap panganan pinggir jalan Korea yang sangat khas dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama seminggu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku jarang sarapan," jawabnya.

tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyodorkan setusuk _tteokbokki_ di depan mulut Baaekhyun. "Cepat makan. Aku tidak enak melihatmu hanya menontonku makan saja."

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha menolak setusuk _tteokbokki_ yang mengantri di depan mulutnya. Namun seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu memaksa dan pria itu tidak akan berhenti lawannya menyerah. Chanyeol terus menyodorkan setusuk tteokbokki di depan mulut Baekhyun sampai akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan menyantap kue beras pedas itu.

Tidak hanya satu kali. Chanyeol terus-terusan menyuapi Baekhyun dengan kue beras pedas itu. Nyaris seporsi tteokbokki Cahnyeol pindah ke dalam perut Baekhyun dan hal ini membuat pria itu tersenyum puas.

"Ehm… Byun, _heb je een vriendje?_ (Apakah kau punya pacar laki-laki? –Belanda)"Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, sedangkan Bahasa Inggris saja ia pas-pasan. Apalagi bahasa laiinya, seperti bahasa Belanda yang tidk pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Aah… kau tak mengerti rupanya," ucap Chanyeol kaku.

"Maksudku, apa kau… ber… pacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit tergagap.

Baekhyun melongo setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol yang sedikit pribadi. Mereka baru bertemu kurang dari 24 jam dan tiba-tiba pria itu menyodorkan pertanyaan yang ehm… bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka ceritalamanya yang sudah terpendam jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun singkat dan berhasil membuat raut wajah Chanyeol sedikit kecewa. "Tapi itu dulu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Dulu?" Chanyeol membeo.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dulu, sebelum aku bekerja dengan Jongdae."

Lalu, kenapa sekarang tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan khusus dengan pria manapun."

"Kau dikhianati?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat tajam menusuk dari mulut Chanyeol yang benar-benar menghujam hatinya. Ironis. Luka lama yang berhasil dibalut dengan perban serapat mungkin, perlahan-

Lahan terbuka dan ternyata luka itu masih juga belum kering. Rasanya perih sekali saat Baekhyun harus mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kita mengganti topic pembicaraan kita? Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh. Kita baru menegnal dan…"

"Bahkan denganku sekalipun?" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Bibir mungil Baekhyun menganga lebar. Mata sipitnya itu tidak mengerjap sekalipun. Dan ia pun tenggelam di dalam ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

T B C

Hahahahaaa… akhirnya chapter 3,, update kilat kan saya hehehhe….

yups,,, bener banget ini cerita hasil remake saya dari novel "DUET"... suka aja ceritanya jadi di remake deh...

Makasi yang udah review yaa … makasih juga dah yang jadi silent reader #saya pun begitu juga, hehehe# … ternyata banyak juga hehehe … makasih juga yang dah follow dan favorite yaa …. Nda nyangka kalau responnya cepat juga padahal sayanya masih baru….

Oyaa … tetep di baca yaa ceritanya …. Maaf kalo ada typo …

Review terus yaa…. Muuaahhhh

Salam

Octrat, 2 Mei 2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: My Black Coffee Sajangnim**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol**

**Other cast: Exo member**

**Rated: T**

Cuap-cuap bentar yaa ...

Cerita ini hasil remake dari novel "Duet" bagian "Black Cafe karya Angela Marchelin".

Yang di rombak cuma judul dan pemainnya aja ... yaa sedikit improve sih dari sayanya ...

Yuuuppsss ... di lanjut ceritanya ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Good morning..." _ sapa Jongdae ceria saat melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol masuk ke kedai kopinya yang baru buka di pagi hari yang hangat. Namun senyum ceria Jongdae langsung memudar saat melihat wajah baekhyun yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat, tidak seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu berlalu melewati jongdae yang sibuk di balik mesin pembuat kopi otomatis tanpa sapaan sepatah kata apapun. Jongdae melirik chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun, sobatnya itu hanya terseny sekilas sebelum memesan segelas AlmondyMacchiato, menu _coffee blend _terpopuler di Black Cafe.

Chanyeol duduk di atas kursi rotan yang di lapisi dengan matras empuk putih. Tatapannya melewati kaca jendela besar yang membatasi area interior cafe dengan trotoar besar di depannya. Ia menyadari ucapannya tadi saat di pujasera bersama baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu agresif? Padahal, awalnya ia hanya ingin iseng untuk menggoda gadis itu saja yang terlihat imut dimatannya. Tingkah baekhyun yang terkadang temperamental malah terlihat seperti aegyo di mata chanyeol.

"Pesanan datang..." kata jongdae dengan ceria sambil membawakan 2 gelas Almondhy MAcchiato dan 2 bungkus cookies dengan taburan chococip dam kismis diatasnya.

Jongdae duduk di seberang chanyeol sambil memakan cookies miliknya dan mematahkannya menjadi 2 bagian.

"Sepertinya dia marah padaku," chanyeol mencoba membuka percakapan sambil menatap jongdae yang sibuk memakan cookies.

Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Marah? Marah kenapa? Bukankah dia memang pemarah? Setiap hari juga marah-marah. Maklum gadis temperamental."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu yang kau maksud, jongdae."

"Jadi, marah yang seperti apa?" Tanya jongdae lagi.

"Tadi aku sempat menyinggung tentang pacarnya," jawab chanyeol sambil menatap kearah pintu ruangan baekhyun yang tertutup rapan.

"Ah, pacarnya," ringis jongdae. "Sebaiknya kau memang harus menghindari obrolan itu jika kau ingin berteman baik dengannya."

Chanyeol menyeruput minuman panasnya melalui sedotan khusus minuman panas berwarna hitam. "Memangnya, dia ada masalah dengan pacarnya? Oh, maksudku mantan pacarnya."

"Masalah itu..." ucapan jongdae terputus ketika pintu ruangan baekhyun terbuka dan penghuninya keluar dari kantor tanpa menyapa siapapun yang ada di dalam cafe itu. Gadis itu melenggang pergi keluar tanpa peduli apapun.

"Sepertinya, ia mendengar obrolan kita," sahut chanyeol sambil ikut memperhatikan pintu kaca yang tertutup perlahan setelah dibuka.

.

.

.

Apartemennya yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Sudah dua hari ia menghilangkan dirinya. Tenggelam dibalik selimut tebal dan enggan beranjak kemanapun, kecuali untuk mandi dan makan. Ponselnya juga ia matikan sehingga tak seorangpun yang bisa menghubunginya, termasuk jongdae yang mungkin berteriak karena baekhyun meliburkan diri tanpa izin. Sungguh tidak profesional. Tapi ini semua hanya karena ia ingienghindar dari seseorang yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

Sebagai seorang manajer, ia seharusnya tidak boleh lari dari perkejaannya. Apalagi hanya karena masalah hati dan cinta yang terkait dengan luka lama. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap kali ia bertatapan muka dengan chanyeol atau mendengar suara pria itu, hatinya merasa cemas. Mungkin karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil membuka luka lama itu. Oh, hatinya terkoyak lagi.

Suara bel apartemen baekhyun berbunyi dan itu terpaksa membuat ia harus beranjak dari kasurnya yang empuk. Memang ia tadi memanggil tukang service untuk membetulkan keran ledengnya yang rusak. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk apartemennya kemudian membukakan pintu tanpa memastikan siapa dulu orang yang memencet bel.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara ini! Sungguh tak asing ditelinga baekhyun. Suara bariton yang biasa dimiliki oleh orang-orang bertubuh atletis dan berwajah angkuh. Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga pendengarannya salah. Semoga bukan orang itu.

Dengan menghirup nafas panjang, baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil orang itu lagi.

"Darimana kau tau alamat apartemenku?" Tanya baekhyun ketus.

"Byun, aku ingin minta maaf atas ucapan lancangku waktu itu. Aku sungguh menyesal, Byun Baekhyun-ssi," ucap chanyeol dengan bahasa formal. "Ini, aku bawakan sarapan untukmu," Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak berwarna hitam dengan corak ulir sebuah cangkir kopi dan bintang yang mengelilingi cangkir, juga tulisan 'Black Cafe', dicetak klasik dengan jenis tulisan yang biasa muncul di headline koran-koran Inggris.

Dengan segenap perasaan ragu, baekhyun menerima kotak itu. "Gomawo," ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Entah chanyeol bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu.

"Sore ini aku berangkat ke Amsterdam," ucap chanyeol sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"HAti-hati dijalan," sahuy baekhyun sekenanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada chanyeol. Rasanya setiap kali berhadapan dengan chanyeol, baekhyun kehilangan jutaan bahan pembicaraan yang biasanya dengan mudah dia bicarakan dengan orang lain.

"Tapi, sepuluh hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas penting di Black Cafe. Dan aku harap, kau mau menjemputku lagi di bandara."

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi," lagi-lagi baekhyun menyahut tak acuh.

"Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu. Aku membelikanmu roti kismis. Kata jongdae, kau sangat suka roti kismis. Di dalamnya juga ada segelas Almondhy Macchiato. Aku rasa kau juga suka dengan minuman itu karena aku juga suka dengan rasanya yang unik," ujar chanyeol dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Gomawo, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot," balas baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Minta maaf tidak boleh setengah-setengah, tapi harus dengan sepenuh hati. Makanya, aku bersedia repot hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu," kata chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. "Ehm... kau sudah memaafkanku, bukan?" Bola mata kelabu itu menatap baekhyun tanpa henti. Seakan-akan tatapannya bisa menggali pikiran baekhyun sedalam mungkin. Tatapan itu juga memiliki arti lain yang baekhyun tahu, itu adalah tatapan memaksa.

Mau tidak mau baekhyun mengalah. "Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Raut wajah cemas chanyeol langsung berubah cerah, secerah matahari di langit pagi ini. Senyumannya bukan lagi senyuman yang mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, melainka senyuma yang memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke arah baekhyun yang mematung di tempat. Gadis itu mengerti maksud chanyeol, sehingga ia juga membalas jabat tangan pria itu sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya chanyeol ragu-ragu. "Maksudku, pelukkan sahabat."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa aku memelukmu dan untuk apa kau memelukku?"

"Karena kita sahabat," jawab chanyeol sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sejak kapan kita bersahabat?" Sahut baekhyun bingung.

"Kapan itu tidak penting. Yang penting, sejak kau memaafkanku berarti kau adalah sahabtku," jawab chanyeol. Lagi-lagi rentean jawaban chanyeol mengandung unsur pemaksaan. Walaupun ia tidak mengutarakannya secara gamblang, tapi baekhyun tetap saja bisa merasakan unsur itu, apalagi saat chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun tetap saja mematung hingga chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekap erat tubuhnya. Gadis itu ingin sekali mendorong tubuh chanyeol. Tapi apa daya, chanyeol jauh lebih berat darinya. Dan mau tidak mau ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh pria yang bertubuh tinggi dengan poin wajah di atas rata-rata. Sialnya, baekhyun harus setuju pada pikirannya kalau dada bidang Chanyeol terasa sangat nyaman bagi kepalanya yang bersandar di sana. Ia pun bisa merasakan aliran hangat yang mengalir dari dekapan hangat tangan Chanyeol di punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan, rasa cemas dihatinya berganti dengan rasa aman….

Namun, tiba-tiba lonceng dalam otakny bergemerincing hebat seperti bunyi alarm di kotak merah saat terjadi kebakaran. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam akibat terbuai olehh pelukkan Chanyeol. Ia tersadar dan lengsung mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

"aku rasa, kita sudah berlebihan," ucap baekhyun tanpa mentap wajah chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin segera lenyap dari hadapan pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman dan aman. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat wajahmu yang cemas lagi," kata Chanyeol sambil membetulkan jaket kulit hitam yang tempo lalu di kenakannya saat tiba di Seoul.

_Bingo!_ Apa yang Chanyeol katakana barusan, seratus persen sama dengan apa yang dirsakan oleh Baekhyun. _'jangan_-_jangan pria didepannya saat ini memiliki indera keenam atau kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain', _pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak memiliki _sixth sense_ atau kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain. Aku hanya menebak dari raut wajahmu, Byun," ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun merapatkan lagi giginya dan semakin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. _'Apanya yang tidak punya? Bahkan tadi kau juga berhasil menebak apa yang kupikirkan,'_ batin Baekhyun lagi.

T B C

Yuuhhhhuuuu ,,,, chapter 4 akhirnya update juga … hehehehe ….

Tenang reader … pasti update cepat kok kalau nggak banyak halangan sih … tergantung sikon lah ..

Sedikit balas review yaa:

**Girin92**: makasih ,,, yups lanjut terus kok … yaahh , secra nda langsung sih si abang jongdae nyomblangin gtu… baca aja terus yaa … hehee

**Byunkkaebb**: siipp .. makasih yeee …

**Yeollie**: ookkeeee ..

**Neli Amelia**: nggak apa ,, yang penting dah mau baca n review.. makasih … oke di lanjut trus kok ..

**Parkbyun**: hahaha .. nda bisa janji yaa update tiap hari,, tapi diusahakan deh kalau nggak ada halangan ,,,

**chanbaekShipper**: diterima nggak yaa? Hehehe .. dibaca aaja terus yaa ,,,

makasih yaa yg dah mau review ff-nya saya ini … tetap stay yaa … di review juga ,,,

salam

Octrat, 3 Mei 2015


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: My Black Coffee Sangjanim

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other cast: masih bingung sapa?

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, drama, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atmosfer di Black Café terasa sangat hangat dan bersahabat. Ditambah dengan harumnya aroma kopi yang di tuang ke dalam cangkir keramik berwarna putih. Tiga orang barista yang biasa melayani pelanggan, sibuk bolak-balik dari bar kopi menuju oven untuk mengambil roti yang dipanaskan, lalu kembali lagi ke bar kopi, kemudian beralih ke mesin pembuat kopi, mengambil cangkir, mengisi cangkir itu dengan espresso, menuangkan krimmer 3 kali lipat dari volume espresso dalam cangkir dan yang terakhir, menarik-narik krimmer kental itu hingga tebentuk pola latte art yang cantik.

Empat orang pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir berkeliling kafe sambil mengantarkan pesanan para eksekutif muda yang menjadi pelanggan setia di Black Café pagi itu. Sedangkan seorang pelayan lagi berdiri di amabng pintu untuk membukakan pintu pada setiap tamu yang baru dating maupun yang hendak meninggalkan kafe.

Jongdae duduk di sofa putih kesayangannya yang terletak di pojok kafe, di samping meja kasir. Dari sana, ia bisa mengamati suasana kafe yang sangat ramai namun tetap nyaman untuk mereka yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari sambil menikmati Almondy Macchiato, secangkir caffe latte panas dan mungkin ditemani oleh Spanish Cheecastilla, puff pastry yang berisi dengan lelehan keju mozzarella berkualitas yang diimpor langsung dari Perancis.

"Hari ini Chanyeol sampai di Seoul," celetuk Jongdae ketika Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari ruangannya lewat di depan pria yang sedang membaca buku tentang jenis-jenis kopi yang berkualitas.

Baekhyun menahan langkahnya kemudian melirik cepat kea rah Jongdae yang masih membaca buku tebal di tangannya. Kalau Baekhyun tidak melihat gambar biji kopi pada sampul yang di pegang Jongdae, gadis itu pasti sudah mengira bosnya itu sedang membaca kamus.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?" sahut Baekhyun sengit.

"Kau yang menjemputnya lagi di Bandara Incheon," jawab Jongdae tak peduli. Matanya bergerak ke kanan dank e kiri mengikuti alur tulisan yang tercetak diatas kertas matt paper tebal.

"Shirheo, " tolak Baekhyun sembari memesan hazelnut latte panas pada seorang barista cantik yang sedang tidak melayani pelanggan Black Café.

"Bukannya kau sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya di Incheon?" Jongdae meletakkan buku tebalnya di atas meja kaca.

Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya tajam kearah Jongdae. "Kapan aku berjanji padanya?"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Bagaimanapun juga, entah kau pernah berjanji padanya atau tidak, tetap kau yang harus menjemput Chanyeol di Incheon. Karena aku harus mengurus surat-surat di bank hari ini," ujar Jongdae tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

"Kwajangnim,pesanan anda," suara barista cantik itu membuat Baekhyun mengalihan pandangannya kea rah segelas hazelnut latte pesanannya di atas bar kopi.

"Gomawo, Lee," ucap baekhyun ramah pada barista itu. Ia segera mengambil gelas kopinya dan juga sedotan kecil berwarna hitam di dalam kotak stainless.

"Chanyeol akan mendarat di Incheon sama seperti waktu itu," kata Jongdae seraya memperhatikan jamnya. "Jadi, lebih baik keu berangkat sekarang sebelum kau menelantarkan calon mitra bisnis kita di bandara untuk keduakalinya."

Belum sempat baekhyun melayangkan protesnya, Jongdae sudah melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Dengan kesal, ia menghentakkan wedges biru muda yang membalut kakinya di atas lantai parket.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Bandara Internasional Incheon.**

Mata Baekhyun benar-benar terpaku pada penampilan Chanyeol yang berada di antara tamu-tamu Bandara Internasional Incheon lainnya yang berhamburan keluar dari sebuah pintu kedatangan. Sungguh, selera airport fashion Chanyeol boleh disandingkan dengan gay artis-artis local Korea yang sering lalu-lalang di bandara.

Tubuh tingginya itu di balut dengan balzer abu-abu dan kemeja brmotif kotak-kotak merah-biru. Wajah tampannya tampak sangat misterius di balik kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata angkuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil mengecungkan tangan kanannya saat melihat baekhyun berdiri di belakang pagar besi. Pria itu tidak langsung keluar, nemun ia malah menghampiri Baekhyun yang bergeming di tempat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat datang?" protes Chanyeol dengan senyum angkuh yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"_**Seoure osingeol hwanyeonghamnida**_ (Selamat datang di Seoul)," ucap baekhyun cepat dan dengan nada yang terkesan acuh tak acuh.

Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya denga tangan kanan. Berusaha menahan tawany yang tiba-tiba ingin meledak dari dalam perutnya. Tapi, ia tidak tahan lagi menahannya sampai tawa itu benar-benar tersembur keluar. Ia tertawa geli sampai wajah angkuhnya berubah menjadi merah, semerah tomat segar.

_"Neo Waeirae…_" erang Baekhyun sebal. Ia semakin sebal ketika Chanyeol menatapnya lalu tertawa lagi sampai mereka berdua menjadi pust perhatian mendadak di bandara. "Uljima!" Seru baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan dapat menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menangkupkan kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun dalam telapak tangan besarnya. _"Aigoo… neon neomu neomu gwiyeowo,_" ucapnya gemas sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun dalam telapak tangannya.

Tatapan gemas dari bola mata kelabu yang menatap wajah Baekhyun, membuat jantung gadis itu menjadi tidak karuan. Rasanya tubuhnyatersengat listrik ribuan volt. Perutnya mulas seperti ada jutaan sayap kupu-kupu berkepak-kepak di dalam rongga diagfragmanya.

Tapi, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mempertahankan wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, lengkap dengan perasaan sebalnya terhadap Chanyeol yang barusan menganggapnya lucu.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang, bukan? aku sudah sangat lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat minum segelas Almondy Macchiato," kata Chanyeol bersemangat.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Mata sipitnya mengerjap bingung.

"Mana kunci mobilmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengadakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyupiriku lagi," ucapnya kemudian.

Dengan sedikit gemetaran, baekhyun merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil kunci mobil dari dalamnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung menyambar kunci itu lebih dulu dari tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae akhirnya menyudahi sesi penandatanganan surat-surat penting untuk penanaman modal baru oleh Chanyeol. Bakhyun dan salah seorang pihak bank menjadi saksinya. Dua cap merah di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri surat sudah dilegalkan oleh pihak bank. Jadi dengan begitu, Chanyeol juga sudah sah menjadi salah satu pemilik dari Black Café yang rencananya akan membuka franchise kedai kopi asal Korea dan satu cabang lagi di Dongdaemun.

Suasana ruangan kantor Jongdae di bawah tanah nampak lebih santai setelah pihak bank dan pengacara sudah meninggalkan meja rapat mereka tadi. Chanyeol duduk dengan santai di kursi malas Jongdae yang berada di pojok kanan ruangan sambil mengamati ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna kayu itu dengan seksama. Tidak hanya itu, matanya juga sesekali mencuri pandang kea rah Baekhyun yang dududk dibalik layar computer Jongdae sambil mengetik-ngetik sesuatu.

Gadis itu selalu tampak berbeda. Saat ia menunjukkan sifat temperamentalnya, Baekhyun terlihat cantik. Saat ia menunjukkan sifat polosnya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi, lain hal saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan pekerjaannya, wajah imutnya itu akan berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Byun!" panggil Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun menoleh malas kea rah pria itu. Tapi, Chanyeol malah dengan semangat menghampirinya yang sedang membuat layout buku menu yang baru. Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya dan tangan kanan bertumpu pada punggung kursi Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada meja computer. Posisi Chanyeol saat ini bisa diibaratkan seperti sedang mengunci Baekhyun di pojokkan.

"Ini, frappe coffee apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan jarinya yang menunjuk sebuah gambar segelas kopi yang diblender dengan es dengan topping whipped krim yang berlumur saus cranberi.

"Cranpuccino," jawab Baekhyun yang tetap focus pada layar komputernya. "frappe coffee ditambah dengan sentuhan rasa asam cranberi. Kau bisa mencoba menu baru ini di atas."

"Kau bisa membuatkannya untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencondongkan kepalanya kearah kepala belakang Baekhyun. Hidungnya dimanjakan dengan aroma madu yang menguar dari rambut panjang gadis itu. Dan rasanya, Chanyeol ingin menumpukkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun dan mendekap gadis itu erat-erat.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Membuat kopi untuk diri sendiri saja malas, apalagi untuk orang lain. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak cepat kearah Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari kepalanya. Mau tak mau, wajahnya langsung bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan berhasil membuat jantungnya seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya.

Suara deheman Jongdae yang agak kencang mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. tiba-tiba ia muncul di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Pria berwajah tampan itu juga melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja computer sambil mengerlingkan matanya dengan jahil kearah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sendiri sangat paham arti kerlingan mata sahabatnya itu.

"Baek, apa kau sudh selesai?" Tanya Jongdae dengan suara yang agak ditegaskan supaya kelihatan berwibawa.

"Se…. sedikit lagi," ucap Baekhyun tergagap. lama-lama, ia bisa menjadi benar-benar gagap kalau berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Pabo!

"Chanyeol, mala mini kau ada acara?" Tanya Jongdae sengaja mengeraskan suaranya supaya Baekhyun sedikit targanggu.

"Ya, aku ada acara makan malam bersama Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol polos smbil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Ya, kan, baek?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Bola mata kelabu Chanyeol mendesak Baekhyun untuk segera mengiyakan ucapannya, namun gadis itu malah bergeming di tempat.

Batin Baekhyun berteriak saat mendengar namanya tiba-tiba disebut-sebut._ 'Sejak kapan aku memutuskan untuk makan malam dengan Chanyeol?_'

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melempar protes, Jongdae sudah menyahut lebih dulu."Baguslah! Chanyeol, kau sering-sering saja ajak dia makan malam bersamamu. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan jodoh hidupnya," ucap Jongdae dengan nada sedikit menggoda walaupun pria itu tahu, ucapannya yang seperti itu langsung membakar hati Baekhyun. Tapi, biarlah. Ia juga sedikit prihatin dengan gadia itu _yang_ selalu menutup hatinya dari pria-pria di luar sana.

"Tentu saja. Selama aku ada di Seoul, aku akan sesering mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol seraya mengusap-ngusap kepala Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sudah benar-benar merasa gondok dengan obrolan dua pria kurang kerjaan di dekatnya.

Tanpa kedua pria itu tahu, Baekhyun menggerutu tidak keruan dalam hati. Mulutnya komat-kamit tanpa suara seperti sedang membaca mantra. _'Abrakadabra... pergilah kalian berdua, huss... huss... huss...'_ suara hati Baekhyun menggema liar di telinganya.

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Ia geram. Ia benar-benar merasa dijajah. Tidak hanya dijajah oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi juga temannya malah ikut-ikutan menjajah batinnya.

'_Kim Jongdae, awas kau!_'

T b c

Chapter 5 done ! Gimana masih kurang panjang nggak ..

Silent reader makin banyak aja yaaa ... hihihi... walaupun nggak ninggal review nggak papa deh .. yang udah mau baca aja makasih banget apalagi yang dah mau tinggalin review ... hehehehe ...

Cerita masih terus berlanjut ... chapter depan pria masalalu Baekhyun akan muncul .. makanya stay terus yaaa ...

Salam

Octrat, 5 Mei 2015


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: My Black Coffee Sajangnim**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other cast: Kim Jongdae, dan ?**

**Rated: T**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman di atas bangunan Black Café menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Bebarapa meja bundar berpayung tampak sudah diisi oleh beberapa tamu kafe. Biasanya mereka yang ingin merokok lebih memilih untuk duduk di taman atap daripada di dalam kafe.

Baekhyun berdiri di beranda taman atap itu dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pagar kaca tebal yang membatasi balkon itu dengan ruang bebas di depannya. Dari sana ia dapat melihat beberapa kendaraan lalu- lalang di bawah.

Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, terutama setelah acara makan malam dadakannya bersama Chanyeol. Sejak acara makan malam waktu itu, Baekhyun tidak lagi menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol yang angkuh. Bahkan Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang pria yang terlampau hangat. Akhirnya, setelah dua tahun tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya, Baekhyun jadi mulai berpikir dua kali untuk kembali menerima seorang pria guna mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya.

Selama ini, hanya seorang Kim Jongdae yang ia percaya. Walapun pria itu sangat cerewet, tetapi dialah yang paling paham dengan perasaan baekhyun yang terlalu sensitive. Jongdae juga seringkali melihat sifat temperamental Baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh pria paling memuakkan di dunia ini yang pernah menyakitinya.

"HEI! KAU BISA BEKERJA ATAU TIDAK?" teriak seseorang dengan keras.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan melihat salah seorang karyawan perempuan Black Café sedang berusaha menelan bulat-bulat amarah seorang tamu yang berdiri memunggunginya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Joesonghamnida, Sonnim. _Saya aka berhati-hati lain kali," sesal pelayan wanita itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali di hadapan tamu pemarah itu.

"kau tahu berapa harga jasku? Bahkan gaji satu bulanmu saja tidak sanggup membayarnya!" bentak pria itu galak dan membuat kepala pelayan perempuan itu tertunduk karena takut.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat tingkah tamu kafe itu. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menginjak-nginjak harga diri seseorang hanya karena orang tersebut tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman [ada jas mahalnya. Cih!

Dengan langkah lebar, Baekhyun menghampiri tamu itu. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebelum meminta maaf pada orang yang menyebalkan seperti tamu pemarah itu.

"_Joesonghamnida, Sonnim._ Maafkan karyawan kami yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di atas jas Anda. Biaya mencuci jas Anda biar saya yang tanggung," ucap baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di belakang tamu itu.

Pria itu memutar tubuh sambil berkacak pinggang dan melihat seorang wanita sedang membungkuk di depannya. "kau bosnya?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, hendak menjawab pertanyaan tamu kurang ajar itu. Tapi, mulutnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Lidahnya kelu dan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Matanya menatap wajah pria itu nanar. Tangannya terasa ingin terangkat ke udara dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan di wajah pria itu. Tapi, itu semua tidak mungkin Baekhyun lakukan, mengingat ia masih berada di lingkungan tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Byun Baekhyun?" pekik pria itu dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Saya _kwajangnim _di sini," tidak ada lagi nada ramah yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Rasa benci yang ia buang jauh-jauh tiba-tiba meluap kembali ke permukaan.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau sudah lupa padaku?" Tanya pria itu sambil berusaha merengkuh pundak Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat, Baekhyun menepis kedua tangan pria itu yang hendak hinggap di atas bahunya.

"Berapa harga jas Anda? Biar saya yang mengganti. Dan saya juga memperingatkan Anda, jangan sekali-kali menginjak-nginjak harga diri karyawan kami," tegas Baekhyun dingin.

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu berubah 180 derajat menjadi lebih galak? Padahal Baekhyun yang dulu ia kenal adalah seorang gadis penakut dan seringkali salah tingkah.

"Baekhyun, ini aku. Kau lupa padaku?" Tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

"Mana mungkin saya lupa pada Anda," baekhyun mendengus. "Orang yang selalu menyakiti. Aku tidak mungkin lupa," ucapan baekhyun langsung berubah dari formal menjadi _banmal._

"_Mianhe,"_ sesal pria itu.

Baekhyun mengabaikan permintaan maaf pria itu. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kupon diskon binatu langganan Baekhyun dan lembar uang lima puluh ribo won dari dalam dompetnya lalu memberikannya secara kasar pada pria di hdapannya itu. "Aku harap kau segera pergi dari sini dan mencuci jas mahalmu sebelum noda kopinya lengket dan merusak jasmu," kata Baekhyun sinis.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pria yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Baekhyun menarik tangan pelayan wanita yang tadi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pria kurang ajar itu. Telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi dalam hidupnya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari tamu-tanu kafe yang duduk di taman atap itu.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi kehilangan kendali. Tarikan kencang itu membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam dekapan erat pria itu. Nafas Baekhyun memburu seiring ia terus memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan sebelum aku berteriak!" erang Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah padaku. Jadilah kekasihku lagi, Baek" ucap pria itu sambil mempertahankan dekapannya.

Baekhyun mendesis tajam sambil terus memberontak liar. Jeritannya juga lumayan memekakkan telinga. Gadis itu terus mengerang dan terus menonjoki dada bidang pria itu. Masa bodoh jika ia menjadi tontonan gratis tamu Black café.

"Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya baekhyun berhasil meloloskan diri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke wajah pria kurang ajar itu. iaterengah-engah sambil menyaksikan pria itu terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan pedas tangan Baekhyun.

Pria itu dapat merasakan bau amis darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Dia memicingkan matanya tajam dan mendorong tubuh baekhyun sampai gadis itu terjatuh di atas bebatuan. Ia menarik kerah kemeja merah Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu terbangun dan tubuhnya agak tertahan di udara. Tangan pria itu terangkat hendak menampar balik wajah Baekhyun. Tapi, terasa ditahan oleh udara ketika ia mendengar seruan tegas dari seorang pria lainnya.

"Lepaskan baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol pelan namun tersirat ketegasan di dalamnya.

Pria itu tetap mempertahankan cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Baekhyun sambil menatap penuh tantangan kea rah Chanyeol. "Kau siapa?"

"_Sa-jang-nim,_" tegas Chanyeol dengan mengeja setiap suku katanya.

Pria itu mendengus kesal melihat tampang Chanyeol yang sok berkuasa di depannya. "Aku tidak peduli kau direktur di sini atau bukan. Yang jelas, Baekhyun punya urusan denganku," balasnya.

"Memangnya, kau ada urusan apa dengan Baekhyun?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada sinis. Sorot matanya yang tajam menyiratkan kobaran emosi dalam dadanya.

Pria itu mendengus lagidan akhirnya melepaskan baekhyun dengan kasar sehingga gadis itu terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh di atas bebatuan lagi.

Dengan lembut dan hati_-_hati_, _Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan meminta pelayan perempuan tadi untuk mengantarkan baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya. Dengan sedikit tertatih, baekhyun berusaha untuk menyeret kakinya. Ia rasa pergelangan kakinya patah karena dua kali terjatuh dari atas _stiletto_ peraknya.

"kau ada urusan apa dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan gadis itu?" pria itu membalas bertanya dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan.

"Aku calon suaminya," sahut Chanyeol cepat. "memangnya kenapa? Wajar saja kalau aku membela calon istriku. Dan lagi kau macam_-_macam pada Baekhyun, kau akan merasakan ganjaran yang setimpal dariku," ancamnya dengan tatapan galak.

Pria yang tersulut dengan emosi yang melampaui batas langsung menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau berani?"

"kenapa tidak?" tantang Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagunya dan memperlihatkan keangkuhannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu langsung melayangkan tonjokan yang mengarah kea rah wajah Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol lebih sigap menangkis tangan pria itu lebih dulu. Chanyeol langsung mencekram tangan pria itu , memutarnya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas bebatuan.

"_Taekwondo_ sabuk hitam. Sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan macam-macam. Salahmu sendiri kalau kau tidak mau mendengar ucapanku," kata Chayeol angkuh. Ia merapikan kemejanya yang di tarik oleh pria kurang ajar itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan pria yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Jongdae, Chanyeol segera mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Tapi mereka tidak pulangke apartemen gadis itu. Chanyeol langsung mengantarkan Baekhyun ke Gangnam Sky City, tempat di mana ia tinggal.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Tanya baekhyun bingung. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin banyak bicara karena seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri.

"kau istirahatlah dulu di apartemenku," ucap Chanyeol sambil memarkirkan mobil Baekhyun . namun melihat wajah cemas Baekhyun , Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam terhadapmu. Ingat Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin membuatmu aman dan nyaman."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin menolak, tapi ia juga tidak enak pada Chanyeol yang tadi menolongnya dari genggaman serigala berbulu domba.

Chanyeol membantu gadis itu berjalan menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai 15 yang hanya memiliki dua unit apartemen dengan kelas _Executive Suite_. Setelah menekan beberapa kode kombinasi, pintu apartemen Chanyeol langsung terbuka otomatis.

Pemandangan kelas atas pun langsung menyapa mata Baekhyun. Lukisan duplikat _Starry Night _oleh Vincent van Gogh terpanjang indah di dinding serambi yang tertata sangat rapi dengan sebuah lemari sepatu dari kayu mahoni di sisi kanan.

Tidak hanya itu, interior minimalis yang sangat berkelas ikut menyapa Baekhyun di ruang tengah. Perabotan serba hitam-putih yang mengkilap seolah menggambarkan pemiliknya yang maskulin. Sebuah alat _treadmill _diletakkan di samping kursi malas, menghadap televisi pandai keluaran terbaru. Pasti Chanyeol selalu berolahraga menggunakan kacamata khusus sambil menonton televisi tiga dimensinya.

"Duduklah dulu," kata Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Setelah memapah gadis itu, chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di atas kursi malasnya. Ia mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan meluruskannya di atas kursi malas yang sangat nyaman.

Chanyeol berlalu menuju dapurnya. Ia sibuk membongkar kotak P3K untuk mencari obat luka memar. Beruntung, ia ternyata memiliki obat luka memar dan menyimpan benda kecil itu di dalam kotak P3K di apartemennya.

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya dengan lembut. Dengan cekatan, Chanyeol memencet tube salep itu lalu mengoleskan krim putih pada pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun . baekhyun memekik tertahan ketika Chanyeol menekan satu bagian pada pergelangan kaki a yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kakiku patah. Kakiku patah," rengek Baekhyun hampir menangis.

Chanyeol menjadi gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun, tapi ia tetap mengendalikan wajahnya untuk tetap terlihat dingin. "Tenang saja. Kakimu belum patah. Hanya memar ringan saja. Asalkan kau tidak memakai _stiletto _selama seminggu, aku jamin kakimu akan sembuh dengan cepat," kata Chanyeol sembari terus memijat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang sudah bengkak dan membiru.

"Sok tahu," cecar Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Memangnya kau dokter?" oceh Baekhyun sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Bukan. Tapi, aku pernah mempelajarinya dulu saat mendalami _Taekwond._bagaimana cara menangani seseorang yang terluka sepertimu," ujar Chanyeol seraya mengurut pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dengan gerakan teratur.

Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan hangat yang mendesak masuk ke benak Baekhyun. "Gomawo, Chanyeol," gumamnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

Pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. Seulas senyum hangat pun terukir di bibirnya. Tangannya terjulur kemudian hinggap di atas kepala Baekhyun. Mengikuti nalurinya, Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut kepala gadis itu.

"kalau boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya siapa pria itu tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol degan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian baekhyun yang ngambek hebat seperti sesaat sebelum ia bertolak ke Amsterdam waktu itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mulutnya bungkam dan hatinya masih menolak untuk menceritakan siapa sebenarnya pria itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Gadis itu bernafas lega saat Chanyeol ternyata tidak memaksa dirinya untuk menjawab seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, kau bisa tidur dikamar. Apartemen ini punya dua kamar tidur tamu dan satu kamar tidur utama yang aku tempati. Dua kamar mandi, satu dapur dan _pantry_ serta satu ruang kerja," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan arah tempat-tempat yang tadi ia sebutkan.

_'Mulai lagi sifat angkuhnya' _batin Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menikmati semilir angin malam yang segar di balkon apartemennya, ditemani dengan segelas sampanye. Dalam pikirannya, ia masih penasaran siapa sebenarnya pria tadi. Hatinya gondok melihat pria itu bertindak kasar pada Baekhyun, apalagi sampai mendorong dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh.

Sebal, ia langsung menegak sampanye dalam gelasnya lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan-lahan. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa rongga dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Bukan karena minuman beralkohol atau kopi. Sejak melihat Baekhyun terjatuh dan merintih kesakitan, rasanya kadar oksigen di sekitarnya langsung menipis hingga membuatnya dadanya sesak.

"Chanyeol," suara lembut seorang gadis memanggilnya dan membuat pria itu berpaling ke seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba mampu mengalihkan dunianya dalam waktu satu detik.

"Oh, Byun. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari meletakkan gelas sampanyenya di atas meja kaca.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Pulang? Kakimu sudah baikkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan balutan perban yang melilit di pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya, aku sudah mulai bisa berjalan dengan normal sekarang. Dan aku yakin, aku juga bisa menginjak pedal gas dan rem mobilku," gurau Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya ke depan.

"Kau yakin? Lebih baik, aku menginap dulu semalam di sini," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak. Aku harus pulang malam ini."

"KAu tidak takut pada pria tadi siang? tahu-tahu nanti dia muncul di depan pintu apartemenmu lalu menculikmu," ucap Chanyeol menakut-nakuti.

Baekhyun meringis sedih. Mau tidak mau, bayangan wajah pria kurang ajar itu kembali melintas di otaknya. Juga sederet kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol… ehm…" panggil baekhyun ragu. Ia terus-terusan bergumam, tidak tahu harus darimana ia memulai kata-katanya.

"Hmm?"

"Tadi siang… kau bilang…"

"Bilang apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada, berusaha menekan degup jantungnya. "kau bilang… kau calon suamiku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan setelah ia mengerti apa maksud baekhyun. "kau keberatan kalau aku berkata seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hanya saja…"

"hanya saja?" Chanyeol membeo.

"Aku… bukan pacar atau tunanganmu."

lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menumpukan kedua siku tangannya pada pagar baja yang ada di balik punggung kekarnya. "kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku," sahut Chanyeol setengah bergurau.

Kepala baekhyun yang agak tertunduk langsung menegak kaku. "Pacar?"

"Kau masih tidak mau bercerita padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sekarang, baekhyun dapat merasakan sedikit unsur pemaksaan dalam nada bicara pria itu.

"Cerita… apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura bodoh. Dalam hati, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol pasti penasaran dengan pria tadi siang yang membuat kakinya memar.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksud dari pertanyaanku, Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Susah payah, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya mendekati Chanyeol lalu berdiri disamping pria itu sambil melihat kea rah jalanan ramai di bawahnya. Sesaat, keheningan pun meliputi mereka berdua kecuali suara angin yang berhembus pelan meniup-niup rambut panjang Baekhyun yang tergerai bebas.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menghirup angin segar yang berhembus di sekelilingnya. "kenapa wanita selalu ingin menyimpan masalahnya sendirian? Tapi kalau memang masalah itu benar-benar privasi bagimu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita."

Baekhyun bungkam dan tetap bertahan dalam diamnya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya enggan berbicara di bawah langit yang mulai beranjak gelap.

"Dia mantan pacarku," ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat kea rah Baekhyun dan menatapnya tidak percaya. _'Seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa berpacaran dengan pria sekasar itu?' _Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Namanya, Wu Yi Fan, Kris. Aku bertemu dengannya di Universitas Kyunghee pada semester terakhir. Kami sama-sama belajar kolase perhotelan. Awalnya aku kira dia adalah pria yang baik. Tapi, nyatanya selama setahun terakhir hubungan kami, dia sering pergi ke pub, pulang malam dan mabuk. Tidak hanya itu, dia sering mengencani banyak gadis lain di depanku. Kalau aku bertanya atau protes, dia malah memukuliku. Dan aku sudah sering mengalami kekerasan karenanya. Makanya aku sekarang sangat temperamental. Mungkin aku hanya dendam padanya dan tidak tahu harus melampiaskan semuanya pada siapa," ujar baekhyun miris.

"orang tua mu tahu sikap Kris padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "sejak kuliah, aku tinggal terpisah dari orangtuaku. Orangtuaku tinggal di Busan, sedangkan aku di Seoul. Kalaupun mereka melihat tubuhku yang sedikit lebam, aku hanya bisa berbohong pada mereka. Aku sering bilang kalau lebam ditubuhku itu karena selalu ceroboh, misalnya jatuh saat turun dari bus sebelum berhenti, terserempet motor saat jalan-jalan di Insadong dan masih banyak lagi."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar kisah Baekhyun. "dan mereka percaya?"

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi, aku terus meyakinkan mereka. Kalau tidak, mereka akan menyeretku pulang ke Busan dan aku tidak boleh tinggal di Seoul lagi," jawab Baekhyun sambil menerawang ke atas langit malam.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol terangkat ke atas hendak merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Tapi, buru-buru ia sembunyikan ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya kea rah Chanyeol.

"jujur, sulit bagiku mempercayai seorang pria lagi. Di dunia ini, hanya dua orang pria yang aku percaya Aboeji dan Kim Jongdae," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum hambar yang terulas di bibir merah mudanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hatinya diam-diam mencelos kecewa saat Baekhyun tidak menyebutkan namanya. Pria itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kakunya saat Baekhyun yang tidak sadar dengan perubahan suasana hati Chanyeol yang begitu cepat.

"kau… tidak mau mencoba untuk mencari teman hidup yang baru?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun mengerjap polos. "mungkin tidak untuk saat ini," jawabnya singkat. "sampai aku benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang sungguh tulus padaku."

Chanyeol memutr tubuhnya kearah baekhyun yang sibuk mengamati mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya menggapai bahu gadis itu lalu memutar tubuh baekhyun agar mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang begitu dalam membuat jantung Baekhyun melompat-lompat tidak karuan. Degup jantungnya begitu cepat sehingga pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya juga berkurang. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering seperti habis berjalan seharian penuh di Gurun Sahara.

"kalau aku katakan padamu, 'aku tulus padamu, Byun Baekhyun'. Apa kau akan mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari tatapan sayu dari kedua bola mata kelabunya jatuh tepat di kedua manic mata Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi, jelmaan Dewa Herme di depan Baekhyun saat ini membuat gadis itu membatu. Hatinya bersorak-sorai seperti ada pawai yang sangat meriah. Tapi, ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, kecuali jika ia boleh membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang mengembang di bibirnya. Namun, lagi-lagi wajahnya tidak melukiskan ekspresi apapun.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar kalut.

**T B C**

Bagaimana cingu? Hehehe…

Maafin author yaa yang kasih karakter abang Kris gitu,,, yaahhh hanya karakter doing …

Nah … masih dilanjut ceritanya ….

Buat yang udah review makasih yaa … motivasi nih buat author sendiri… baca n review terus yaa cingu … maaf nggak bisa balas,,, soalnya dah malam banget ngeditnya … nggak kuat lagi,,,

Muuaahhhh buat reader semua…

Salam

Octrat, 8 Mei 2015


	7. Chapter 7

_Xoxo…xoxo…xoxo… Yeah…_

Dering posel merah jambu itu berbunyi nyaring untuk membangunkan pemiliknya. Tapi, sang pemilik enggan membuka matanya hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat teleponnya. Dering ponsel tidak juga berhenti, dan mau tidak mau si pemilik membuka matanya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil posel yang ada di nakas putih di samping ranjangnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sahutnya khas seperti orang yang bangun tidur.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab orang di seberang sana.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyanya lagi. Karena ia mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Baek… ini Jongdae," kesal Jongdae karena Baekhyun tidak mengenali suaranya.

"oh… ne… Jongdae. Ada apa?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Dan ia langsung duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja? Chanyeol menelponku tadi malam. Katanya kakimu bengkak dan perlu izin untuk tidak masuk kerja," ujar Jongdae dengan nada khawatirnya.

"aku baik-baik saja Jongdae-ah, kakiku juga sudah membaik dan aku bisa bekerja nanti. Chanyeol saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Huh…" sahut Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Jinjja… kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Hah… syukurlah kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dari semalam. Tapi Chanyeol menelponku, katanya kau ada di apartemennya tadi malam. katanya lagi kakimu bengkak dan perlu izin tidak masuk kerja," ujar Jongdae lagi.

"sudahlah… aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku masuk kerja, dan terima kasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku Jongdae-ah. Aku tidak tau kalau kau begitu perhatiannya kepadaku," ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh menggoda bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"ck!" jongdae berdecak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. "masih untung aku mau mengkhawatirkanmu, pabbo! Hahahaha…" lanjut jongdae lagi disambut dengan tawanya. "Yasudah, ku tunggu kau nanti di kafe."

"Ne…" jawab baekhyun dan ia segera mematikan sambungan teleponya.

"haahh…. Aku harus bersiap-siap kerja sekarang," ujarnya bermonolog sendiri sambil menurunkan kakinya dan ia sedikit meringis karena kakiny masih sedikit terasa sakit. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tertatih. Lalu hanya terdengar suara shower dari apartemen itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam tiba di depan Black Café, dan sang pemiliknya turun dari sana. Segera ia masuk ke dalam kafe dan menyapa para pegawai disana yang sedang bersiap untuk membuka kafe. "Anneyong," sapanya saat ia membuka pintu kafe.

"Ne.. selamat pagi Kwajangnim. Apakah Anda sudah baik-baik saja?" sapa salah seorang pegawai di kafe itu.

"ya, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dan melihat ada Jongdae juga Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya.

"oh, Baek. Kau sudah datang? Kami menunggumu dari tadi, padahal kalau kau tidak datang juga ingin ku suruh Chanyeol menjemputmu di apartemen," ujar Jongdae bertanya sambil menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menatap kea rah Jongdae dan berdengus kesal pada sahabatnya itu. bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu dihadapan Chanyeol. "ya, aku sudah sampai. Dan tidak perlu repot menjemputku karena aku bisa membawa mobilku sendiri. Dan buktinya aku sudah sampai dengan selamat di sini sekarang," ujar Baekhyun kesal lalu ia langsung duduk dikursi depan layar komputernya dan menyalakannya.

"eeeiiii… aku hanya bercanda Baek baby. Jangan dianggap serius. Hei, bergabunglah dengan kami disini kenapa langsung ingin bekerja. Sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada pekerjaanmu," kata Jongdae sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan bosnya itu. Tapi ia menuruti perintah Jongdae untuk segera bergabung duduk dengan mereka. Dan Baekhyun langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol, ia merona mengingat obrolannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin.

"apakah kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap kea rah bawah kaki Baekhyun dan melihat gadis itu menggunakan flatshoes berwarna putih dengan pita cantik menghiasi sepatu itu. Ia tersenyum gadis itu menurutinya untuk tidak menggunakan stilettonya itu dulu untuk sementara.

"ya, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih untuk kemarin," jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekki kemaren Yoel? Kenapa ia tersenyum sangat manis kepadamu, sedangkan dengan ku tidak," ujar Jongdae langsung memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menatap kea rah Jongdae dan memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada pria itu. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongdae barusan. "aku tidak memberikan apa-apa kepada Baekhyun. Hanya saja kemarin ia sudah mau terbuka kepadaku. Tapi sayang sekali ia masih tidak memercayaiku " jawab Chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil menatap Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"iisshh… kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan," kesal Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya karena kesal Jondae dan Chanyeol menggodanya. Tapi, ia juga malu mengingat perkataan Chanyeol. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai pria itu, hanya saja ia masih trauma dengan masa lalunya apalagi dengan perlakuan Kris terhadapnya dulu.

Baekhyun duduk di meja kerjanya dengan kesal dan langsung mengerjakan laporan yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sendu, Karena Baekhyun kemarin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan ia pergi dari apartemennya.

_Flashback_

_"kalau aku katakan padamu, 'aku tulus padamu, Byun Baekhyun'. Apa kau akan mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari tatapan sayu dari kedua bola mata kelabunya jatuh tepat di kedua manic mata Baekhyun._

_Lagi-lagi, jelmaan Dewa Hermes di depan Baekhyun saat ini membuat gadis itu membatu. Hatinya bersorak-sorai seperti ada pawai yang sangat meriah. Tapi, ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, kecuali jika ia boleh membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang mengembang di bibirnya. Namun, lagi-lagi wajahnya tidak melukiskan ekspresi apapun. _

_Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar kalut._

_Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol mencari kebohongan dari situ. Tapi tidak ada, dia benar-benar melihat ketulusan dari mata pria itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya sempat tergugah pada pria itu. Tapi segera ditepisnya pikirannya itu. Ia masih belum bisa menerima siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya untuk sekarang. Entah kapan dia bisa, yang jelas untuk sekarang ia memang sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun._

_"maaf Chanyeol, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku hari ini," Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol. Dan ia langsung berbalik untuk segera meninggalkan pria dan apartemen itu sekarang juga. Tapi, ia langsung tertarik lagi kebelakang, karena merasa tangannya ditarik. Dan Chanyeol-lah pelakunya yang menarik tangannya hingga ia langsung kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu. Dan gadis itu langsung tenggelam kedalam dada bidang pria tinggi itu._

_"kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya Baek, aku sungguh tulus mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku? Ku mohon Baek, aku tidak akan berlaku seperti pria masa lalu mu itu. Aku akan menjagamu dan membuatmu aman untuk berada di dekatku. Ku mohon percayalah padaku," ujar Chanyeol yang memastikan agar baekhyun percaya kepadanya. Tidak peduli Baekhyun yang mendengar degup jantungnya yang terasa ingin keluar dari tubuhnya._

_"Mianhe, aku hanya belum bisa membuka hatiku saja sekarang," ujar Baekhyun lirih tapi tetap terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Dan pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya erat._

_"Aku bisa menunggumu baek," Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya dan meyakinkan gadis itu dengan perkataannya. "Jja… baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus pulang sebelum terlalu malam," perintah pria itu langsung kepada baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis untuk menutupi kekecewaannya karena baru saja ditolak oleh gadis didepannya itu. _

_"ehmm… aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi," ujar gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya sendiri. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa bersalah kepada pria di hadapannya saat ini._

_"ya itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolongmu. Kalaupun Jongdae berada disitu tadi, dia pasti akan juga langsung menolongmu. Nah, kalau begitu ku antar kau ke mobilmu. Jja," jawab pria itu sambil membalikkan badan baekhyun dan mendorongnya untuk segera pulang._

_._

_"hati_-_hatilah dijalan, dan besok jangan dulu memakai sepatu hak tinggimu itu dulu. Supaya kakimu tidak bertambah parah nantinya," nasihat Chanyeol pada baekhyun saat gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya._

_"baiklah, dan terima kasih sekali lagi," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis dan ia langsung menutup pintu mobilnya. Tidak lama mobi itu meninggalkan basemant apartemen Chanyeol. _

_Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu kearah mobil yang perlahan menjauh itu. "ya, ku harap kau cepat membuka hatimu untukku baek," monolog pria itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia langsung berbalik untuk segera masuk lagi kembali ke apartemennya setelah memastikan mobil sedan hitam baekhyun telah hilang dari pandangannya._

_Flashback off_

_._

"Hei, baek. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama diluar," perkataan Jongdae yang langsung mebuyarkan lamunannya mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Oh, ne… nanti kita makan siang diluar," sahut Baekhyun cepat kepada Jongdae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Dan Chanyeol-ah kau mau ikut atau ingin tinggal disini dulu," ujar Jongdae sambil bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti bos yang tegas. Jantung baekhyun langsung berdegup mendengar perkataan Jongdae. _'Ya Tuhan, semoga saja dia ikut pergi dengan Jongdae si dinasaurus itu,' _batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar untuk memikir. "Aku ikut denganmu," jawab Chanyeol langsung.

_'syukurlah,'_ baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dan tak lama ia mendengar pintu ruangannya tetutup menandakan kedua pria itu sudah keluar dari situ. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah pintu, dan mengingatkannya lagi kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan laporannya. Dan ia segera bersiap untuk makan siang bersama Jongdae dan Chanyeol, karena memang sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Dan Jongdae tadii mengajaknya makan siang diluar. Dan gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya kea rah ruangan Jongdae.

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan langsung membuka pintu itu. Dan ia melihat Jongdae duduk di meja kerjanya. "Maaf, aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang."

"ehmm… Mian baek. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, karena Seokki noonna memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja dan sekalian makan diluar juga. Kau pergilah makan siang bersama Chanyeol, aku sudah memesankan tempatnya. Chanyeol tahu tempatnya. Jadi, pergilah dengannya. Dan sekalian pendekatanlah dengannya," kata Jongdae dengan wajah tidak menyesal karena dia sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk makan siang bertiga dan malah memilih pergi dengan kekasih baozinya itu. Dan dengan sedikit menggoda baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kasar kepada Jongdae. Sebenarnya ia sangat kesal kepada pria itu. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Karena jongdae sudah memesankan tempatnya, kan sangat rugi kalau ia tidak pergi. "Baiklah kalau begitu dinasaurus!" jawab baekhyun sambil menghentakkan sepatunya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan Jongdae hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadis itu. _'rasakan kau kukerjai, memang sengaja sebenarnya untuk mendekatkan mu pada Chanyeol,' _kata jongdae dalam hati dan ia masih saja terkekeh geli.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kafe itu dan melihat Chanyeol sudah menunggu sambil bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Gadis itu menampakkan wajah kesal saat berada dihadapan Chanyeol. "Ayo pergi."

"mana Jongdae? Apakah dia tidak ikut dengan kita," Tanya Chanyeol bingung pada gadis itu karena tidak melihat Jongdae keluar dengannya. Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung mengajaknya pergi.

"Tidak ikut. Katanya dia akan pergi dengan pacar baozinya," jawab baekhyun dengan kesal sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"oh… Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Chayeol. Padahal hatinya senang karena ia akan makan siang berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. _'Terima kasih Jongdae,' _batinnya berterima kasih pada Jongdae. Dan Chanyeol juga langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya yang tidak hilang, sedangkan gadis di dalam mobilnya itu sedang cemberut akut.

.

.

Mobil chanyeol sampai didepan restaurant yang sudah dipesan oleh Jongdae. Restaurant bintang lima yang sangat mewah. Baekhyun saja bingung, makan siang kenapa harus ditempat mewah seperti ini. Padahal kan dikedai biasa juga bisa. Pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi, sudahlah ia masuk saja ke dalam restaurant itu dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol langsung mengatakan kepada pelayan disana kalau mereka sudah memesan tempat. Pelayan itupun langsung mengantarkan ke meja mereka. Meja di lantai dua yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Jadi mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas situ sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu langsung memesan makanan kepada pelayan yang sudah menyodorkan menu restaurant itu kepada mereka. Dan pelayan langsung menyatat pesanan mereka dan segera pergi dari situ agar langsung bisa menyerahkan pesanan tamu kepada koki restaurant di situ.

"apakah kau senang makan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka obrolan kepada Baekhyun.

"hmm… yaa aku senang. Tak ku sangka kalau si dinasaurus itu mau memesankan tempat di restaurant bintang lima seperti ini," jawab Baekhyun yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol, dan ia langsung kembali mengarahkan kepalanya kearah kaca yang ada disampinya untuk melihat pemandangan Seoul yang begitu indah dari situ. Sambil juga ia mengejek Jongdae, karena tumben sekali ia memesan tepat sebagus ini. Padahal kalau ia sering makan berdua dengannya. Jongdae selalu mengajaknya makan di kedai biasa saja.

"hahaha... jangan seperti itu. Jongdae tidak pelit seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku yang merekomendasikan tempat ini kepadanya, dan ia menyetujuinya," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa karena mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Chanyeol setelah mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Oh, pantas saja. Tidak heran kalau seleramu seperti ini," sahut baekhyun lagi dan kembali ia melihat pemandangan dibawah situ lagi. Tapi, tak lama ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi kea rah Chanyeol dan bertanya kepada pria itu.

"apa kalian berdua sangat dekat?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"ya, kami sangat dekat saat pertama menjadi mahasiswa baru saat kuliah dulu. Kami bersahabat sejak itu dan kami selalu pergi kemana-mana berdua. sampai-sampai dikampus dulu kami digelari 'pasangan gay'. Tapi, kami tidak menanggapinya karena memang kami masih normal dan menyukai wanita. Sampai saat aku harus pergi ke Amsterdam untuk menemani noonaku disana," Jawab Chanyeol dengan perlahan memelan diakhir ceritanya, padahal awalnya ia sangat antusias menceritakan kisah persahabatannya dengan Jongdae.

"tapi kami masih tetap berhubungan melalui telepon maupun email. Sampai aku mendengar ia membuka kafe di Seoul dan aku ingin bekerja sama dengannya," lanjut Chanyeol lagi. "dan kau sendiri, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Jongdae?" tanyanya balik ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aku adik dari pacarnya itu. Byun Minseok adalah unnie-ku. Dia sering datang kerumah ku dulu sampai akhirnya ia menawarkan pekerjaan menajdi General Manajer di kafenya. Aku langsung menerimanya, karena memang saat itu aku membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dan aku langsung pindah ke Seoul. Awalnya aku tinggal berdua dengan unnie ku di apartemennya sampai aku mempunyai uang untuk membeli apartemen sendiri. Dan saat itu juga aku pindah dari apartemen Minseok unnie, supaya aku tidak selalu mengganggu acara pacaran Jongdae dan Unnie," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar cerita Baekhyun tadi. kapan-kapan ia bisa mendengar gadis itu bercerita panjang lebar, dan Chanyeol bisa memandangi wajah gadis itu yang sering berubah ekspresi saat bercerita.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Mereka pun langsung menikmati makanan mereka. Kemudian Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Baek, ku mohon jangan menjadi sungkan karena obrolan kita kemarin di apartemenku. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja kepadamu. Jikalau memang kau belum bisa menerimaku. Aku bisa menunggumu. Tenang saja, tetaplah menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang seperti biasa. Menjadi Baekhyun yang temperamental, kau terlihat imut saat sedang marah," ujar lelaki itu sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun merona merah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, apalagi saat ia mengatakan dirinya 'imut'. Jantungnya terasa berdegup cepat. "ne, baiklah. Tapi, aku bukan pemarah. Kau tahu?" jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau memang imut saat sedang marah. Dan jangan memanyunkan bibirmu, apa kau ingin ku cium disini?" goda Chanyeol lagi kepada gadis itu.

"uhuk!" gadis itu tersedak makanannya, lalu langsung meminum air putih yang ada di hadapannya. "jangan macam-macam kau!" tunjuknya menggunakan garpu yang ada ditangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"hahaha… aku hanya bercanda," tawa Chanyeol meledak mendengar ancaman Baekhyun. Tapi, ia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. "Tapi, kalau kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk mencium mu di sini sekarang juga," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar merona hebat dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan, jantungnya pun langsung berdegup cepat. Gadis itu sangat malu sekali, jadi ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Ia mengipaskan tangannya ke wajahnya. "huhh… kenapa menjadi panas sekali disini," baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadis itu. "hihihi… yasudah cepat habiskan makanmu. Kita kembali lagi ke kafe setelah itu." Perintahnya pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu langsung mengangguk dan melanjutkan lagi makannya. Dan setelah mereka selesai makan, Chanyeol langsung membayar makanan mereka di kasir. Dan merekapun langsung pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dan kafe pun bersiap ditutup. Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk pulang dan ia segera meninggalkan ruangannya. Dan ia berpapasan dengan Jongdae yang juga akan segera pulang.

"bagaimana makan siangnya tadi?" jongdae mengatakan itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae kepadanya. "baik-baik saja. Kami hanya makan siang, hanya itu," jelasnya lagi.

"maksudku, apakah ada yang terjadi tadi?" tanyanya lagi. Dan baekhyun langsung merona mengingat obrolan tadi siang.

"tidak terjadi apa-apa," sanggahnya cepat kepada Jongdae.

"benarkah, padahal aku berharap mendengar kabar baik," ujar Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya. "memang kau berharap apa? Sudahlah, kami hanya makan siang tadi dan mengobrol sedikit. Jja, aku mau pulang sekarang. Selamat malam."

"jinjja, hmm… baiklah kalau begitu. berhati-hatilah dijalan dan selamat malam," kata Jongdae langsung ia keluar dari kafe dan masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir didepan kafe dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Baekhyun pun juga langsung keluar kafe. Dan tidak lupa ia mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu. Ia dan Jongdae memang mempunyai kunci kafe ini. Dan mungkin akan dibuat satu lagi duplikat untuk diberikan kepada Chanyeol.

Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung menjalankannya untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya untuk segera tidur dikasur empuknya.

.

Dipertengahan jalan baekhyun teringat kalau persediaan bahan makanan di apartemennya habis dan mungkin bisa sedikit membeli beberapa keperluannya.

Ia pun mampir di minimarket terdekat yang ada disitu. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam minimarket tersebut.

Ia langsung segera menuju ke bagian sayur dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan, dan setelahnya ia menuju ke bagian makanan ringan dan mengambil beberapa kaleng bir. Saat ia ingin mengambil minuman tersebut, ada tangan yang juga ingin mengambil kaleng bir itu. Dan baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang tersebut, lalu ia terkejut melihat siapa orang yang ingin merampas minumannya.

"haai, kita berjumpa lagi manis," ucap orang itu kepada baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tdak menghiraukan orang itu dan mengambil kaleng bir yang lain dan segera pergi dari situ untuk membayar belanjaannya. Tapi, ia merasa tertarik kebelakang. Karena orang itu menarik pergelangan tanganya.

"kenapa kau mengacuhkanku. Apa kau sangat tidak senangnya bertemu denganku?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ya, aku sangat tidak senang bertemu denganmu. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku, Kris!" perintah Baekhyun dengan tegas kepada Kris.

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau dulu kita sering melaku…."

"lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga, atau aku akan berteriak sekarang!" perintahnya lagi dengan sedikit tegas memotong pembicaraan Kris.

Kris melepaskan tangan Baekhyun segera dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tapi ia mendekati baekhyun lagi sambil menyeringai. "Kita akan bertemu lagi manis. Dan kau akan kembali padaku dan kita akan melakukan malam yang panas lagi seperti dulu," bisik Kris ditelinga Baekhyun dengan sedikit seduktif dan menjilat telinga gadis itu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar bisikkan Kris. Dia sedikit merinding karena jilatan lidah Kris di telinganya. Tapi, ia tidak melontarkan perkataan apapun. Ia hanya membalik badannya dan ingin segera pergi dari minimarket itu.

"Oppa, ternyata kau disini." Ucap gadis bermata panda saat melihat orang yang dicarinya. Dan Kris membalikkan badannya kea rah gadis itu. Dia langsung tersenyum manis dan merangkul pinggang gadis itu.

"Ne, chagi. Oppa hanya ingin mengambil beberapa kaleng bir untuk pesta kita malam ini Tao baby," jawab Kris sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada Tao. Dan Tao hanya tersipu malu saat itu. "kajja, kita bayar dulu setelah itu kita pulang ke apartemen ku."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Kris. Tanpa ia sadari Kris menyeringai mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan Baekhyun.

_'kau akan segera kembali kepadaku manis, dan aku sangat merindukan tubuhmu'_

**T B C**

Hhuuaa… akhirnya chapter 7 done…

Bagaimana cingu,, baguskah atau sedikit garing… sebenarnya kalu di novel aslinya ceritanya hanya pendek. Aku Cuma berinisiatif untuk menambahkan cerita. Semoga cingu suka dengan chapter yang ini.

Dan selalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada cingu yang sudah mereview dan follow/favorite.

Dan review cingu semua adalah motivasii saya… muaahhh ..

Keep Read and Review, OK!

Salam

Octrat, 12 Mei 2015


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**. **

_seorang gadis cantik sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kampus. Dia sedang membaca buku yang membuatnya sangat focus pada buku itu. Seakan tidak tertarik lagi dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. _

_Sedangkan dilain tempat. Seorang pria tinggi yang wajahnya sangat tampan dan berambut pirang yang terlihat berantakan namun masih terlihat sangat mempesona bagi wanita yang melihatnya. Pria itu membuka pintu mobil audinya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Mampu membuat setiap wanita yang ada disana seperti tercekat menahan nafas karena melihat pria ini. Kris, ya pria itu Kris. Wu Kris!_

_Jika saja mereka tahu, pria ini sudah memiliki yeojacingu. Pasti mereka sangat kecewa dan menangis, karena pria yang tampan itu sudah ada yang memiliki. _

_Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman kampus. Tangannya masuk ke saku celananya meraba apakah ada ponselnya disana. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, langsung ia mendial nomor yang ada di salah satu kontak ponselnya. _

_Setelah mendengar suara dari seberang sana. "caghi, kau dimana sekarang?"_

**_"aku ditaman kampus. Kau tahu tempat favorite ku kan,"_**

_"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Setelah mengatahui dimana yeojanya berada. Segera ia langsung memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dan ia pergi ketaman dimana kekasihnya berada. Sampai di taman, ia melihat kekasihnya duduk dengan focus membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan buku._

_Pelan-pelan ia berjalan kebelakang kekasihnya. Dengan cepat ia menutup mata kekasihnya. Sang gadis pun hanya tertawa saat matanya dirasa ditutup oleh seseorang. Karena, dengan ia tidak melihat orang itu. Ia sudah tahu kalau yang menutup matanya sekarang adalah kekasihnya. Dia sangat hapal dengan wangi parfum kekasihnya itu._

_"Kris oppa, aku sudah tahu kalau itu kau," gadis itu menurunkan tangan kekasihnya itu. Dan menariknya agar duduk disampingnya._

_"eeiiii… tidak seru sekali, kenapa kau selalu tahu kalau itu aku huh?" Kris mendesah kecewa kepada kekasihnya itu. Dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh gadisnya._

_"salahkan wangi parfum mu yang sangat aku kenal itu oppa," balas gadis itu._

_"begitukah, baiklah nanti aku akan mengganti parfum ku. Agar kau nanti tidak tahu jika aku tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangmu lagi," sahut Kris sambil tertawa._

_"andwee… aku sangat menyukai wangi parfum mu ini oppa. Jadi kalau kau menggatinya, aku akan marah padamu nanti," gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menyuarakan protesnya._

_"aigoo… kau imut sekali Baek baby… hahaha… ani, aku tidak akan mengganti parfumku. Aku bisa apa nanti kalau kau marah padaku," ujar Kris sambil mecubit pipi Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun langsung tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar kata kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Kris hanya bercanda, tapi ia senang jika menggoda Kris. "kau yang terbaik oppa."_

_"kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku kalau kau sedang berhadapan dengan buku-bukumu itu caghi?" Kris mendengus melihat kekasihnya itu mengacuhkannya. Tapi, Baekhyun hanya melirik kepada Kris tidak terkecoh dengan protesan kekasihnya itu._

_"karena buku ini lebih menarik daripada oppa sekarang," sahut baekhyun yang makin membuat kekasihnya itu menghela nafas pelan. Kris sebenarnya sangat tahu bagaimana jika Baekhyun berhadapn dengan buku. Semua yang ada disekitarnya pasti akan diacuhkannya. Fokusnya pasti hanya untuk buku itu._

_Baekhyun melirik sekali lagi kearah Kris dan melihat kekasihnya itu menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia tersenyum manis dan langsung menutup bukunya. "aku hanya bercanda oppa. Ada apa oppa mencariku?"_

_Kris langsung mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia tersenyum melihat kalau buku yang ada ditangan Baekhyun sudah tertutup. _

_"apa tidak boleh jika aku mencarimu caghi, aku merindukanmu. Lagipula aku tidak ada jam kuliah jam segini. Jadi aku pergi saja menemui gadis manisku ini sebelum nanti aku masuk kelas."_

_Baekhyun merona ketika Kris mengatakan ia manis. Ia langsung memukul lengan Kris pelan. Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan, tahu jika kekasihnya itu malu saat ia mengatakan jika dirinya manis. Tapi, itu kenyataan. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat manis sekali. Apalagi, saat ia malu. Oh, tahan pria ini agar tidak menyerangnya disitu juga sekarang._

_"oppa, sebentar lagi aku masuk. Nanti, selesai kuliah kau akan menjemputku kan. Soalnya tadi aku hanya diantar oleh Minseok oennie," _

_"arra baby, aku akan menjemputmu nanti setelah selesai kuliah. Kabari saja nanti. Kajja, ku antar ke depan kelas."_

_Setelah itu Baekhyun merapikan buku dan tasnya dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil menggandeng tangan Kris. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi jika mereka jalan berdampingan. Membuat iri siapa saja yang melihat mereka. _

_Sampai didepan kelas Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Kris. Gadis itu langsung menghadap Kris dan mengecup bibir pria itu. "Gomawo oppa, aku masuk kelas dulu ne."_

_Kris hanya mengusak kepala baekhyun. "Ne, belajarlah yang rajin. Oppa pergi sekarang. Nanti oppa jemput," baekhyun memngangguk mendengarnya dan setelahnya ia langsung masuk kedalam kelas._

_Memastikan Baekhyun sudah masuk kelas. Ia langsung mengambil ponsel dan mengecek ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Kris hanya menyeringai membaca tulisan itu. Langsung ia pergi dari sana._

**_'oppa, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Cepat datang aku sudah sangat merindukanmu Kris oppa.'_**

_Pesan siapa itu. Bukankah Baekhyun baru saja masuk kelas. Lalu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Entahlah, mari kita cari tahu kemana Kris pergi._

_._

_._

_Audi Kris berhenti disebuah gedung tingkat tinggi. Seperti gedung apartemen. Kris langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada vallet di situ. Langsung Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan menuju lift dan menekan angka 8. Lift berhenti di angka delapan dan pintu terbuka. Langsung Kris keluar dan mengarah kepintu nomor 8034. Kris memencet bel dan pintu tak lama terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang dengan baju yang sangat kekurangan bahan. Perempuan itu langsung menarik lengan Kri s dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat._

_"akhirnya kau datang juga oppa, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu berapa hari ini kau hanya memperhatikan Baekki-mu itu. Huh,.." kesal perempuan itu masih memeluk Kris. Kris hanya berekspresi datar mendengarnya._

_"tapi aku disini sekarang, jadi apa bisa kita langsung keacara inti kita," ujar Kris sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari perempuan itu. Dan mengelus seperti menggoda wajah cantik itu. _

_"tentu saja oppa, aku sudah tidak sabar. Kajja kita masuk," perempuan itu langsung menarik lengan Kris masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan tak lama hanya terdengar desahan yang terdengar setelahnya._

_Ternyata, Kris sedang bermain api dibelakang Baekhyun. Kenapa? Entahlah, hanya Kris yang tahu. Tapi, kenapa ia tega bermain dibelakang Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun sangat mencintainya. Apa yang membuat seorang Kris harus bermain dibelakang Baekhyun seperti ini. Ya.. nanti pasti akan terungkap. tunggu saja._

_._

_._

_._

**_'oppa, aku sudah selesai. Jemput aku ne. aku tunggu di café samping kampus :*'_**

_Setelah mengirimi Kris pesan. Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kafe untuk menunggu Kris sembari memesan makanan dan minuman yang ada disana._

_Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kafe dan langsung mencari tempat kosong yang ada disana. Setelah mendapatkan tempat kosong langsung ia duduk dan seorang pelayan mendatanginya menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesan oleh baekhyun. Setelah memberitahu makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya, si pelayan langsung mencatat dan segera pergi dari situ._

_Baekhyun mengeluarkan bukunya yang ia baca ditaman kampus tadi dan ia mulai tenggelam lagi oleh tulisan dibuku itu. Tak berapa lama pesanannya tadi datang di antarkan oleh pelayan. Dan ia langsung berterima kasih pada pelayan itu sambil tesenyum manis._

_Begitu asiknya ia tenggelam oleh buku itu, sampai ia tak sadar kalau Kris sudah datang. Pria itu langsung mencium pipi Baekhyun dari samping agar menyadarkan kekasihnya itu jika ia sudah datang. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat orang yang mencium pipinya barusan. Ia pun menyuruh Kris duduk di kursi kosong disampingnya._

_"lagi-lagi mengacuhkan ku hemm…" ujar Kris sambil mecubit pelan pipi Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "ani, oppa. Aku hanya terlalu asik membaca bukuku ini." _

_Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Buku itu langsung baekhyun tutup dan ia masukkan kembali kedalam tasnya. Dan langsung ia menghabiskan minuman dan makanannya diatas meja. Ia merapikan tasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya untuk kekasir membayar makanan dan minumannya tadi. _

_"kajja oppa, kita pergi," ujar baekhyun setelah dari kasir. _

_"sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet. Tunggu sebentar ne," Kris pergi ke toilet tidak sadar ia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja. Tak lama Kris pergi, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. _

_Baekhyun melihat ponsel Kris yang bergetar langsung membukanya dan kaget melihat isi pesan tersebut._

**_'terima kasih oppa untuk yang tadi. Nanti kapan_**_-__**kapan kita lakukan lagi ne, aku mencintaimu oppa :*' **_

_Mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget dan berkaca-kaca setelah membaca pesan yang masuk keponsel Kris. Kepalanya sudah berkutat dengan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya. Siapa gadis itu? Mereka melakukan apa tadi? Kemana mereka pergi? Terlalu pusing Baekhyun memikirkannya. Tidak sadar Kris sudah kembali dari toilet dan menepuk bahu baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu._

_"kajja, kita pergi," baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya tentang isi pesan tadi. Dan langsung ia menyamakan langkah dengan Kris untuk pergi dari kafe itu._

_Setelah masuk kedalam mobil Kris, Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Tapi, Kris melihat keanehan kekasihnya itu. Langsung ia bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Baby, gwechanayo?"_

_Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kris. Ia hanya tersenyum pada pria itu dan mengangguk pelan._

_"kau yakin? Kau terlihat pucat sayang," tanya Kris lagi._

_"ani, aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Mungkin terlalu lelah saja. Antarkan saja aku langsung ke apartemen ne oppa," ujar baekhyun meyakinkan Kris._

_"Arra," setelahnya Kris langsung melajukan mobilnya agar cepat sampai ke apartemen Baekhyun._

_Sesampainya didepan gedung apartemen baekhyun. Gadis itu langsung turun dari mobil Kris dan langsung pamit kepada Kris untuk langsung masuk. Kris hanya mengangguk tersenyum._

_Kris sedikit janggal dengan tingkah Baekhyun tadi. Kenapa tadi kekasihnya itu hanya diam saja didalam mobil padahal kekasihnya itu sangat cerewet. Dan saat sampai di gedung apartemennya tadi, tidak biasanya ia langsung masuk tanpa mencium bibirnya. Biasanya baekhyun pasti akan mencium bibirnya jika ingin pamit kepadanya._

_Kris ingat dengan ponselnya dan ingin melihat apakah ada pesan masuk. Lalu ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Kapan pesan ini masuk. Otaknya terus berpikir dan langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari wajah baekhyun yang terdiam saja dari tadi. Ia langsung menepuk keningnya. Pasti baekhyun membuka ponselnya tadi. Langsung ia memutar balik kemudinya untuk kembali kea rah apartemen Baekhyun._

_Setelah Kris sampai diparkiran gedung itu langsung ia turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Tidak sabar ia untuk sampai didepan pintu apartemen kekasihnya itu. Sesampainya depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun langsung ia memencet bel dengan tidak sabarnya. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok onnie dari Baekhyun._

_"Kris? Ada apa? Kau mencari Baekhyun," Tanya Minseok setelah tahu siapa orang yang memencet bel tidak sabaran tadi._

_"Ne, apakah baekhyun ada? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," jawabnya cepat tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun._

_"sebentar, aku panggilkan. Masuklah dulu," Minseok mempersilahkan Kris masuk kedalam apartemennya dan langsung memanggilkan baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun tinggal dengan kakaknya berdua di apartemen itu._

_Kris gelisah menunggu Baekhyun. Kenapa gadis itu lama sekali munculnya. Tak lama Minseok muncul dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Hati Kris berdegup melihatt wajah kekasihnya itu. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat merah, mata bengkak dan hidung merah seperti orang habis menangis. Melihat pasangan yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar itu, Minseok langsung masuk kekamarnya lagi._

_Kris langsung mengambil tangan baekhyun dan memeluknya. "baby, aku bisa jelaskan isi pesan tadi. Kumohon percaya padaku," ujar Kris langsung meyakinkan baekhyun._

_"pesan? Pesan apa oppa?" Tanya baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kris. _

_"aku tahu kau membuka ponselku tadi caghi, dank kau juga membuka pesan yang masuk tadi. Benarkan?" timpal kris langsung tidak ingin bertele-tele. _

_"oh,,, itu… tidak oppa. Aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam oleh pesan itu," jawab baekhyun._

_"bohong, lalu kenapa kau terlihat habis menangis seperti ini?" Kris tidak percaya._

_Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk jatuh lagi. Dan ia langsung memberanikan diri betanya pada Kris._

_"benar oppa, tadi aku membuka ponselmu. Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kenapa ia bilang mencintaimu. Apa kau selingkuh dibelakangku oppa?" Tanya baekhyun sambil terisak._

_Kris yang melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu langsung memeluknya dan ingin menenangkan gadis itu dulu. Karena dia mengingat dia dimana. Jadi, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan baekhyun karena bisa terdengar oleh kakakknya._

_"bagaimana kalau kita bicara diluar. Tidak enak disini bisa didengar oleh kakakmu," ujar Kris tenang sambil berusaha menenangkan baekhyun yang masih terisak. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengambil mantelnya kekamarnya dan meminta izin kepada kakaknya untuk keluar sebentar dengan Kris._

_Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Minseok. Kris langsung membawa baekhyun ke mobilnya yang ada di basemant parkir. _

_Mobil Kris jalan perlahan keluar dari basemant gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam mobil Kris. Keduanya sedikit enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan yang tertundamereka tadi. _

_"Mian…" mulai Kris terlebih dahulu karena jengah dengan keheningan dari tadi. _

_Baekhyun meolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kris. "wae oppa?" Tanya baekhyun pelan sambil terisak._

_Kris sangat merasa bersalah sekarang. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mendengar kekasihnya ini menangis, tapi ia sudah membuat luka di hati baekhyun. _

_"aku… " Kris terdiam agak lama. "aku menyesal baby, aku hanya ingin menghindari kebosanan terhadap hubungan kita."_

_Baekhyun melengos mendengar penjelasan Kris. __**'bosan' **__apakah ia terlalu membosankan untuk Kris sampai kekasihnya ini memilih selingkuh darinya. _

_"apa aku terlalu membosankan buat oppa?" Tanya baekhyun langsung kepada Kris. _

_"ani, baby," jawab kris cepat. _

_"jadi apa oppa? Kenapa kau seperti ini. Ku kira kau tulus mencintaiku." Baekhyun kembali terisak._

_"hhmmpph…" Kris langsung menarik tengkuk baekhyun agar gadis itu berhenti menangis. Baekhyun seketika itu juga langsung berhenti menangis. Lumatan kris sangat pelan. Tanpa sadar baekhyun membalas lumatan Kris yang makin lama makin panas. Tangan baekhyun sudah melingkar dileher kris. Sedangkan Kris tangan berada dipunggung gadis itu bergerak abstrak mengelus punggung baekhyun._

_"ehmmhh… op…paahhh" baekhyun sedikit mendorong dada kris karena ia butuh bernafas. Tapi kris seakan tidak peduli. Ia terus dan terus melumat bibir merah itu sampai ia benar-benar merasa bagian bawahnya menyempit. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke dada baekhyun._

_Tapi baekhyun menahan tangan Kris maksud agar pria itu berhenti. Akhirnya, pria itu berhenti melumat bibir baekhyun dan melepaskan dadanya. _

_"wae… kau tidak suka?" Tanya kris karena kegiatannya dihentikan. Wajah baekhyun sangat merah sekarang. _

_"bukan seperti itu oppa,.." jawab Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Kris._

_"lalu kenapa?" _

_"ani… antarkan aku pulang sekarang oppa," perintah Baekhyun. Jelas Baekhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama didalam mobil bersama Kris. Jujur saja ia masih kesal dengan kekasihnya itu. Bukannya menjelaskan malah menciumnya seperti itu. Bukannya ini pertama kali ciuman mereka, tapi Baekhyun sedang kesal dengan Kris._

_"baiklah," kecewa Kris balik kekemudinya sambil merapikan bajunya._

_Mobil Kris sampai didepan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun langsung bergegas turun dari mobil. _

_"baby, aku antar sampai apartemen," Kris juga langsung bergegas turun dari mobil. Tapi Baekhyun langsung menahannya. _

_"tidak perlu oppa, aku sendiri saja. Sebaiknya oppa pulang saja istirahat," Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum terpaksa kearah Kris._

_Kris menghelakan nafasnya. Ia tahu sekali jika kekasihnya itu sedang marah kepadanya. "baiklah kalau begitu, oppa akan segera pulang."_

_Baekhyun langsung mengecup pipi Kris. Dan langsung berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi kakinya tertahan, dan ia berbalik. "tapi ingat. Jangan main-main lagi dengan perempuan lagi oppa."_

_Kris mengangguk mendengar ancaman baekhyun. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung pergi._

_Kris pun langsung pergi dari situ dan bukannya pulang. Ia malah pergi ke salah satu club ternama di Seoul._

_._

_._

_"hei, bung. Kau sudah banyak sekali minum. Kau sudah sangat mabuk sekarang," ujar salah satu barista di club itu menegur Kris._

_Kris hanya meliriknya sekilas dan meminum habis sisa minuman yang ada dislokinya. Bukannya berhenti ia malah menuang kembali minuman yang ada dibotol ke slokinya. Sedangkan si barista itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Sudah biasa ia mendapatkan pelanggan seperti itu._

_Tak lama setelah itu, Kris benar-benar teller akibat terlalu banyak minum alcohol. Barista yang melayani Kris tadi mendenguskan nafasnya. Ia melambaikan tanganya kesalah satu pegawai yang ada di club itu._

_"tao, bisakah kau antar pelanggan kita yang satu ini. Dia sepertinya sudah mabuk berat dan tidak sanggup untuk pulang sendiri," ujar si barista._

_Si pelayan yang bernama Tao itu tadi menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kris. Lalu tak lama ia mendenguskan nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah, aku akan antar dia pulang. Jam ku juga sudah selesai."_

_Kris diangkat oleh beberapa security club sampai depan taksi. Jelas saja Tao tidak kuat menggendong Kris karena ia sendiri wanita. "terima kasih Jung ahjushi.. Kang ahjushi."_

_Didalam taksi, segera Tao menggeldah dompet Kris untuk mencari tahu alamat pria itu. Setelah didapat alamat Kris, langsung ia memerintahkan sang supir untuk pergi kealamat tersebut._

_Sesampainya di apartemen Kris, Tao langsung mengeluarkan Kris dari taksi dibantu supir taksi. Tao berterima kasih kepada sang supir yang sudah mau menolong dirinya. _

_"YA! Berapa kode apartemenmu… " Tao menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris agar pria tinggi itu sadar. _

_Kris membuka matanya setengah dan secara tidak sadar ia memasukkan kode apartemennya. Setelah berbunyi kunci terbuka, segera Tao membawa Kris masuk kedalam apartemen. Langsung ditidurkannya pria itu di sofa. Dan Tao ikut bersandar di single sofa terdekat. "haaaahhh… kenapa pria ini harus tidak sadarkan diri, apakah dia tidak tau kalau badannya berat sekali," omel Tao sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya._

_Setelah dirasa Tao tidak lelah lagi, ia langsung bergegas ingin pulang. Merasa tagging jawabnya sudah ia antar dengan selamat buat apa dia berlama-lama diapartemen pria ini. _

_._

_._

_._

_Kris terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan ia merasakan kepalanya pusing. Ia pun langsung bangun dan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ia terduduk di kursi di meja makannya sambil berpikir dalam batinnya. __**'siapa yang mengantarku pulang semalam?'**_

_Tidak mau pikir panjang Kris langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, karena ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan badannya yang sudah lengket sekali. _

_Selesainya ia mandi, Kris langsung mengecek handphonenya. Dilihatnya ada beberapa sms dan miscall dari kekasihnya. Pria itu hanya menghela nafasnya melihat isi pesan Baekhyun yang berisi seperti melarangnya ini itu dan ia tidak suka jika terlalu dikekang. Dilemparnya kembali ponselnya ke meja dekta sofa dan ia langsung kekamar untuk berpakaian. _

_._

_._

_._

_"kenapa oppa tidak membalas pesanku?" rengut Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan ponselnya karena sms-nya tidak dibalas dari semalam oleh Kris._

_"nanti aku ke apartemennya saja," Baekhyun langsung bergegas untuk bersiap dan pergi ke apartemen kekasihnya._

_._

_._

_Sesampainya di apartemen Kris, ia langsung memencet bel dan agak sedikit lama baru Kris membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya kekasihnya didepan pintu dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kris. _

_"Aku kira oppa kenapa-kenapa, habis pesanku tidak oppa balas dari semalam," ujar Baekhyun lirih dipelukan Kris._

_"oppa hanya kelelahan saja caghi, makanya tidak membalas pesanmu," balas Kris._

_"benarkah, aku takut oppa bersama perempuan lain lagi," khawatir Baekhyun. Tapi setelah itu ia merasakan pelukannya di lepas oleh Kris. Dan melihat Kris sedang menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut karena tatapan Kris_

_Kris langsung mengangkat dagu Baekhyun kasar. "lihat aku! Aku tidak suka kau menuduhku macam-macam seperti itu."_

_Baekhyun hanya terkaget setelah Kris berkata seperti itu. Dan Kris langsung melepaskan tangannya didagu Baekhyun dan langsung pergi ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Ia kesal karena Baekhyun sudah mencurigainya seperti itu. Baekhyun pun langsung pergi dari apartemen itu dengan air mata yang bercucuran di pipinya._

_Dan semenjak itu juga Kris mulai bersikap kasar terhadap Baekhyun. Jika gadis itu bertanya kepadanya hanya dijawabnya dengan jawaban yang acuh. Pernah Baekhyun menangkap basah Kris lagi dengan seorang perempuan diapartemennya. Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah Kris malah marah-marah kepada Baekhyun, tidak itu saja kadang Kris memukul Baekhyun jika gadis itu sudah bertanya yang membuatnya kesal. Entahlah, seberapa cintanya baekhyun terhadap Kris sampai gadis itu rela saja diperlakukan seperti itu. _

_Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak dulu menemui Kris. Ia hanya dikamarnya merenungkan semuanya. Sambil terisak ia memikirkan Kris, kenapa kekasihnya itu sekarang berubah menjadi sangat kasar kepadanya. Padahal Kris dulu tidak seperti itu, semenjak ia kedapatan dengan perempuan lain saat itu juga ia langsung berubah sikap kepadanya. Dan Baekhyun sudah menetapkan keputusannya untuk ia ingin berpisah dengan Kris karena kekasihnya itu sudah banyak berubah dan kasar kepadanya. Langsung ia pergi keapartemen Kris._

_Sesampainya diapartemen Kris, ia memencet bel dan tak lama suara pintu terbuka. Ia langsung masuk kedalam dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kris._

_"oppa, kita perlu bicara," ujar Baekhyun pelan._

_"hmmm…" dibalas gumaman oleh Kris. _

_Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya karena Kris sepertinya tidak acuh kepadanya. "oppa, aku ingin putus."_

_Kris langsung menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Baekhyun. Merasa tidak terima karena gadis itu hendak memutuskannya. Langsung ia tarik tangan Baekhyun dan dibantingnya kasar tubuh gadis itu ke sofa dan langsung ditindihnya gadis itu._

_"apa kau bilang? Putus! " Kris mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun dengan keras mungkin akan berbekas. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil matanya berkaca-kaca. _

_"hahahahhaa… Andwe! Kau tidak boleh putus dariku, kau hanya milikku!" setelah itu Kris langsung mencium Baekhyun kasar dan gadis itu langsung memberontak karena takut apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. _

_"hmmpppp… andwe oppa, berhemmmppp.." Kris sepertinya sudah kalap, ia tidak lagi mendengar raungan Baekhyun. Dan tangannya langsung berpindah ke dada gadis itu dan mulai menyingkap baju yang dipakai Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun sudha sangat takut kepada Kris. Didorongnya dada Kris agar lelaki itu berhenti, tetapi sadar jika tenaganya tidak cukup kuat melawan Kris ia hanya mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris dan tangannya mencoba mengehentikan tangan Kris yang sudah ada di dadanya._

_"hiks.. oppa… kumohon berhenti,, hiks.." tangis Baekhyun yang sudah pecah itu semakin keras terdengar. Merasakan Kris sedikit lengah, ia langsung menendang selangkangan Kris. Pria itu langsung terjatuh kebawah sofa sambil memegang selangkangannya yang sakit. Dn kesempatan itu diambil Baekhyun untuk langsung bangun dan ingin segera pergi dari situ._

_"hiks… aku sangat kecewa dengan oppa, aku tidak menyangka oppa akan memperlkukanku seperti ini. Kita benar-benar putus oppa, dan aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan oppa. Aku membencimu oppa!" _

_Dan Baekhyun pun benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Kris. Dan bagaimana Pria itu. Kris hanya terdiam dan ia juga kaget kenapa bisa ia melakukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun. Pria itu langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "AARRRGGHHHHHHHH!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun berusaha menghindari Kris di kampus atau dimanapun jika ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar benci dengan lelaki itu. _

_Tak lama Bawkhyun pun lulus dari kuliahnya dan ia langsung ingin mencari kerja. Dan beruntung sekali jika kekasih kakaknya itu baru membuka sebuah kafe dan menawarinya menjadi manajer disitu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung menerima tawaran itu dan bekerja di kafe itu samapi sekarang._

_._

_End of Flashback_

Hhuuwwwaaa…. Maaf cingu… baru bisa update sekarang, karena author juga sedikit sibuk dan laptop juga ada sedikit gangguan kemarin. Nah sekarang sudah diganti falashbacknya… gimana cingu ?

Dan terima kasih sarannya yaa… sangat membantu…

Oh yaa .. ada yang bertanya… kenapa Chanyeol tidak angkuh?

Jadi begini cingu,, itu hanya persepsi dari Baekhyun saja saat ia bertemu pertama kali di bandara. Baekhyun sudah mencap Chanyeol sebagai orang yang angkuh. Begitu cingu..

Terus baca yaa dan terus review… sedih juga sih liat review … padahal kalau liat yang view samapai 4k+…. Ayyoo donk cingu di review yang banyak yaa biar sayanya termotivasi nih…

Kan gak asik kalo udah cepat_-cepat _ update eh yang review dikit aja… ngerasa gimana gitu … ngenes ah !

Hehehehe….

Okaayyy …. Keep Read N Review ….

Salam

Octrat, 12 Juni 2015


End file.
